Five Pilots & A Girl Book1: Life with the GW Boys
by Catnipsph
Summary: This is how an exelite Oz agent landed in the lives of the gundam pilots during the Eve War. Her dark secret: she killed Quatre's father. Eventual pairing: 1x2x3x4x5xOC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here.  
Note: Beware of spoilers here and there.

Five Pilots and a Girl  
By catnipsph

**PROLOGUE**

The year was AC 196. Almost a year has passed since gundams descended on Earth and war broke out between Earth and the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Most people believed that the Gundams are enemies both of the colonies and Earth and that Oz is the supreme government that should rule the Universe. The Oz forces, under Treize Kushrenada's leadership, went to space to convince the colonies of their cause. Though the convincing part is mostly invading the colonies and making them surrender to Oz.

In a far-off region, the OZ army is currently invading colony L3098, famous for major technological advances. Their mission is to capture all living scientists. Reports have reached Oz that the rogue scientists who built the gundams grew up and finished their degree in colony L3098.

Amidst the fire and chaos that is currently spreading throughout the colony, a father and daughter strived to live.

"Hurry Dad! We must drink the potion. The Oz soldiers are coming!" a girl cried out to her father. She could hear doors banging nearing them.

"Very well," Mr. Torentio said looking skeptically at her 14-yr old daughter Lysa.

A few days ago, a message was sent to all colony inhabitants that Oz forces were coming to invade them. Being scholars and scientist, they knew what Oz was after. But they didn't expect it to happen so soon. On that day, her daughter volunteered to help him trash all valuable information he had invented for the past 3 decades funded by the university. Though they were mostly finished, he wasn't expecting Oz forces to invade them that day.

With a last look at his daughter who was holding a glass flask similar to his, he gulped down the contents of the potion. Instantly, he sensed a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. His vision became hazy then he fainted.

Lysa quickly bent down and tried to get his father's pulse. There was none.

_Good. The potion worked. Sorry dad, but I mustn't let you be caught by them.  
_  
As if on cue, Oz soldiers barged in. She raised her arms to surrender. One of the soldiers checked on her father and was surprised to find he was dead. "What happened to him?" he barked at Lysa.

"He, he d-died of a heart attack!" she stammered.

The soldier then grabbed her and headed out. She took one last look at her father and hoped he would understand that she needed to make sure the potion worked.

-----

All habitants of L3098 who were found alive were taken as prisoners and were rounded up in the center of the colony. The head of the invasion was surprised to find out that there were very few prisoners. Most of who were street beggars and homeless kids. The captain was furious. It means that most of the habitants have obviously escaped. L3098 was known as the capital of science. Most famous scientists and professors lived in the said colony. In fact the scientists who built the Gundams were said to have lived here. His orders were clear: to capture the scientists in L3098 and be taken back to Earth. At that time, they badly need to build a mobile suit that would counter the attacks of the Gundams.

Lysa glanced around as they were all taken to the base camp that was supposed to be the military camp of the colony. She could see so many bodies scattered around. She knew that some of them have taken the potion. That potion can render a man's heart to stop beating for three hours. She pities the others who were with her at that moment. She knew that these people didn't have enough money to buy the said potion. It was invented by one of her father's colleagues just recently. They have planned an evacuation but it seems Oz outwitted them this time.

"Your name?" one of the Oz soldier said.

Lysa knew that she needed to mask her identity. It doesn't help that she's the daughter of Marc Torentio, one of the famous inventors in the colony. "My name's Lara Perkins."

"Age?" the Oz soldier inquired as he typed in the information.

"Fourteen."

Lysa tried not to run away when she saw the soldier's brows furrowed. If he is tapping into the colony's central base then her name wouldn't show up, unless there is a person named Lara Perkins living the colony that doesn't match her age.

"Your parent's name?" he finally inquired looking at her.

Lysa stood her ground, trying hard not to be shaken by the man's stare and quickly answered, "No-none. I, I don't have any parents. None that I know of. I live in an orphanage."

The soldier sighed. Seeing the long queue behind her, he said, "Okay. You may go with the rest."

She suppressed a sigh of relief. She guessed that the soldier simply wanted to get the interrogations be over with, taking her answers at face value.

However, her happiness was short lived as she realized that they were boarding a space shuttle. She felt the first signs of panic. She doesn't know where they were heading.

Now she felt the true implications of her decisions. She should have taken the potion along with her dad. But no. She knew that the Oz soldiers would find something amiss if they found both of them dead. She has to build an excuse. She knew her father would realize it once he finds out that she's missing.

Marc Torentio is renowned as one the creator of the Zero system. Her father told her that other scientists have already fled ten years ago and decided to build the Gundams by taking some of her father's inventions which included the Zero system. Her father disagreed to use it at its current state back then because of it's destructive abilities on the pilot using it so he decided to stay behind to perfect the model.

As the shuttle lifted off, she realized that the central university was heavily damaged. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. She silently prayed that her father, her whole family and friends have safely reached the escape shuttle.

(TBC)

Author's Notes:

So what do you think? I'd appreciate comments very much. (",)


	2. Chapter 1 Training at Oz

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
3 Note: I am pretty mixed up with the timeline and I've distorted some facts about what really happened in the series. But hey, this is a fanfic! The Gundam pilots already knew each other and live in a hideout in one of the colonies.  
  
  
  
3.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
4 CHAPTER ONE  
  
One year later, in a base camp in one of the colonies near Earth …  
  
"The Gundam attacks are really very impressive don't you think?" said a young man.  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could ride one of them. The Leos and Taurus are not capable of defeating them. Damn, even a hundred of them could not defeat at least one Gundam" another young man said.  
  
"Just look at these statistics!," the earlier person exclaimed and handed a paper to his companion.  
  
"Just what exactly are you guys looking at?" asked a young girl.  
  
"None of your business Lara," said the second boy.  
  
"You are being harsh again on her Steve. Cut her some slack. She's new to this base camp okay?" said the other boy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah okay Kenji! Here Lara." He handed the paper to Lara (Lysa). "But that is classified info okay? Good thing Kenji here is tight with the upper man himself."  
  
"Who?" Lara asked and looked at the paper and was shocked to find out a diagram of Wing Zero. Beside it are some of its fighting styles and statistics.  
  
"Why, Treize Krushenada himself. Don't you know that he is – mmmph mpphh."  
  
"Shut up Steve!" Kenji said while gagging Steve's mouth with his hand. But Lara wasn't listening.  
  
"How come Oz have this information?" Lara asked.  
  
"They were able to recover the remnants of Wing Zero after the pilot detonated so they were able to study and project its blueprint. They are now trying to build similar designs on our mobile suits." Kenji explained.  
  
"Oh." Lara said and looked at the paper again.  
  
"Kenji!!!" a female shriek was heard.  
  
"Hey Kenji! Here comes one of your girlfriends. Or should I say your female worshippers?" Steve snickered.  
  
Lara looked up and saw a bunch of girls heading their way. Like her, they were all in a base camp training to become soldiers. She was transferred to this camp after she studied the basics in one of the other camps in a far away colony, which was near her home. Home… It was completely destroyed after they were evacuated. But then she knew that all of her family and friends were able to escape. And she swore that she would help the alliance in gaining back control of the space. She must find a way to see the scientists who build the Gundams and help them. She had been interested in the Zero system ever since and had helped her father in his research. Looking at the profile of Wing Zero, the Zero system is included in the design. She just wondered if the pilots had used it. If they did, it must have been painful.  
  
"Hey Lara! Lara!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Lara was shook out of her reverie.  
  
"I thought we've lost you there." Steve said. "We're heading back to the gym. You can stay here if you still want to study the parameters they've set for the air and ground controls."  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Okay. Catch you later at dinner time in the mess hall."  
  
With that, the group left. She watched with a puzzle look on her face as a herd of young female trainees accompanied both guys. During her first few weeks, she was, in a way, harassed by some of the girls telling her that Kenji and Steve are their exclusive properties. Duh? As if I care!!! She knew they said that when they found out that she belongs to Kenji's team. Actually, she IS the only female in his team. She was surprised of that fact. Kenji Rinada is the top cadet in the camp. In fact his team is leading the batch. She had acted on a very low profile so that she will not get too much attention and she intends to be removed from his team.  
  
She was scheming on how to do just that when something or someone caught her eye. There was a young man, a few inches taller than her who was looking at the controls. Funny, I've never seen… Then it hit her. The boy has a very long braid! What the.... Whoever would allow such trainee to have long hair!  
  
She immediately approached him. "Hey there!" But the young man moved away. He was heading to the opposite direction so that she didn't see his face at all.  
  
"Stop right there!" she barked and reached for her gun. "Stop or I'll shoot!" she pointed her gun at him. Oh God, please don't let me shoot him…  
  
Slowly, he faced her. But his cap shadowed his face and the sun is already setting. "Hello there!" and he raised his arms. "I'm not an enemy. Here." He threw an ID at her.  
  
Lara picked up the supposed ID but soon regretted it when it smoked out. She coughed and shielded her eyes. When the smoke settled, the young man was gone. Damn! Now what do I do?, she mused. Then she smiled… Slowly… Lysa, you are a genius! Obviously he is an enemy of Oz therefore why should you tell your officers? Then she gave a small laugh. I must get back. If that guy intends to breach the controls here then they mustn't know I'm here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moments later, somewhere outside the camp…  
  
"So, did you put the bugs on place?" The young man with Prussian eyes asked his companion.  
  
"Why? Do you underestimate the power of Shinigami?" he gave a huge grin.  
  
"Did anybody see you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm assuming he is dead?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well actually…. You see it's like this." He explained. He was bad in lying especially when it's with Heero. He feels he can see right through him.  
  
"You baka! How many times do I have to tell you that there should be no witnesses! Damn it Duo! Now we have to go back there and kill them all!"  
  
"Hold your horses Heero. Don't try to panic. I'm sure that if she told them about me, they will know that nothing was missing and nothing was implanted. I made a clean cut okay? Besides, she saw me in the air and ground controls. They will inspect it and find out nothing. They would probably think she's lying."  
  
"Hn. So the witness was a girl. I should have known." Heero then went back to his Gundam.  
  
"Hey Heero wait. And what does that suppose to mean? You jealous or something?" Duo shouted. But seeing that Heero had already gotten inside, he too went inside his Gundam. But he was far from finishing their conversation. If there's anything that Duo doesn't back down are arguments. "So what if it's a girl? Would you have shoot her if you were in my shoes?" he asked through the intercom.  
  
No response.  
  
"Yeah. Knowing you Heero, you would really shoot her. But you should have seen her. She was shaking like a leaf. She was just a kid. I might probably be the first person she had ever pointed a gun at. I don't kill –"  
  
" – Duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up. I have to contact Dr. J and tell him our mission's complete."  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I forgot you were the perfect soldier. And so – " but the lines were cut off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Camp…  
  
"Hey Lara! Lady Une wants to see us now." Steve told Lysa when she got back.  
  
"What?" she asked, aghast. Lady Une was one of the top officials in Oz. What is she doing in this military training camp and why would she want to see them? Oh no. Did she found out about the incident a while ago?  
  
They quickly made their way to the command center. It was the first time she had set foot on that area. In fact only privileged and top cadets like Kenji have set foot on that place.  
  
When they got there, Kenji along with their other teammates particularly Aya and Jeff were already there. But Lady Une was not yet present.  
  
Just as Steve was about to ask the question, Lady Une, accompanied by two other young women entered the room. Immediately they saluted her. Much to Lara's annoyance. She had targeted Lady Une as one of her primary targets to destroy. Along with Treize Krushenada and Zechs Marquise. But today, she must not let that hatred show.  
  
They sat down. They were inside one of the command center's conference rooms.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I know this came as a surprise to all of you. You might even be wondering why your immediate officer is not here. To tell you frankly, this meeting is very confidential that not even Lt. Morris is allowed to join in this meeting. But first, let me introduce to you Jane Ridgeback and Nadia Guther. They will be joining your team for this very special assignment."  
  
"They are really hot babes man!" Steve whispered to Kenji. Kenji just nodded. Lara ignored them. She noticed that both Jane and Nadia were looking at Kenji with some sort of amusement. Well she probably can't blame them. Kenji was really handsome and he projects a very distinct aura that draws women and sometimes men like honey is to bees. But during her few days with them, she knew that Kenji was an avid fan of Treize and believes that the war is the solution to the problem. That makes him her enemy. In fact, she is probably the only person in the room who had the right to make a grudge against Oz. Their families and colonies were not invaded unlike what happened to her.  
  
"So you see, the Gundams have become stronger and has become an ally to most colonies. More people and colony heads are supporting their cause and have become enemies of Oz and Earth Federation. It was even rumored that Queen Relena supports them. Therefore the Rockefeller foundation decided that something must be done. All six of you will be involved in Project Mole. Your goal is to infiltrate each colony heads and destroy them. By destroying the head, you destroy its body." She handed out folders to each of them.  
  
"This contains the specifics of your jobs. But basically, all of you will be our top spies. I know. You are all surprised. All of you have not yet graduated from the academy but you see, we've known that all of you are the top cadet's we have. I know you are all too young but let me tell you a secret." She paused. "The Gundam pilots are also teenagers like you. The foundation believes that if anyone could defeat them, it might be you guys."  
  
Lady Une saw mixed emotions from her audience. "Lara" she called.  
  
Lara immediately looked alert.  
  
"I know you are confused. You are the youngest in this group and we know your physical abilities rank in the lower class but we know that your intellectual abilities are superior. Yes, you tried to downplay your abilities but your training in your former camp shows that you reveal your 'talents' when your group mates are in danger. That is why we send you to this camp and involved you in Project Mole. I intend to see you improve your physical abilities while you trained." Then she addressed all of them with, "I shall leave you with Lt. Noin who will be in charge of your training along with Col. Zechs. All of you will be transferred to a secret camp where you shall be trained for three months."  
  
After they saluted her, she made her exit leaving behind excited cadets. All, except Lara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In an underground basement in another colony ……  
  
"So they think they can defeat us with a bunch of kids eh?" Dr. J chuckled. He had just finished listening to the conversation involving Lady Une and the 6 kids.  
  
"I don't know Doctor. I am still worried. You must understand, each of those children are superior and could be a match against our pilots."  
  
"I very much doubt it Dr. Reeds. You are worrying over nothing."  
  
"One of them is Treize Krushenada's nephew and one of the girls is a daughter of our colleague Professor Torentio."  
  
Dr. J's eyes sparkled. "Indeed? But Professor Torentio wouldn't abandon one of his children. He is so much a family man!"  
  
"I know Doctor. It's just that I was surprised when I saw her in the video. I last saw her two weeks before the colony was invaded so I know it is she. She changed her name to Perkins. Hmm, clever girl. Her father is in the wanted list. But I doubt it if the Oz knew about her. Should we tell the gundam pilots?"  
  
"Not yet. I want to see if they will really interfere with our plans." Then he looked at Dr. Reeds with a knowing grin. "Looks like you have a plan in your head Dr. Reeds."  
  
"Indeed I have Dr. J. Indeed I have…."  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So how did you like it so far? There aren't much of the Gundam pilots in this chapter but I assure you they will be greatly involved in later chapters.  
  
You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	3. Chapter 2 Interlude with Kenji

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
3 Note: In case you want to know, there are no Gundam pilots in this section. I'm plotting something that is why I have to write this down. ~_^  
  
  
  
3.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
4 CHAPTER TWO  
  
Eight months later, somewhere deep in space….  
  
"Lara, for the nth time!!! Where have you seen the enemy fled to?" Aya shouted over the intercom.  
  
"And I told you for the nth time as well that he headed in the opposite direction!" she shouted back.  
  
"Cool it down you two!" Their commander, Kenji said. "Aya, head back to base. And as for you Lara Perkins, I will see you when we get back there." Then the lines went off.  
  
Lara had a hard time trying to figure out where to hide. She knows for sure that Kenji is pissed off by the last look he gave her. It sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Looks like the poor kitty will be eaten by the hawk eh?" Nadia purred.  
  
"Leave me alone Nadia." Lara gave her best glare.  
  
"I still do not understand why you were chosen for this job. Obviously you are a low class, ignorant –"  
  
" – Leave her alone Nadia!" Jane said who was leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed.  
  
Nadia sighed. "Be it that way Jane. But personally I think we should kill her. She acts like a traitor to me." Then she left.  
  
"Don't mind her Lara. Obviously she is jealous at you." Jane said and approached her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked bewildered. "What are you – "  
  
"– Our dear Kenji is kinda sweet on you Lara," Jeff, the clown of the group, said.  
  
"Please spare me this lecture!" Lara groaned. "If you guys will just 'enlighten' me again that Kenji has a soft spot for me, why don't you just help me out on this. Just give me a valid excuse on why I can't see him right away when he gets back. I don't want to see him when he is mad."  
  
The two were silent. Then Jeff said, "Why don't you try to head for the bathroom? Pretend you're doing something in there?" He winked.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I have thought of that?" She exclaimed aloud. "Jeff, you are an angel! Okay guys, see you later."  
  
When Lara was gone…  
  
"She's a nice kid." Jane said.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I wonder how she ended up in the military. Kids like her should end up in boarding schools not military institutions."  
  
"But then, you've got to admit. She is great in handling emergencies. She always managed to get us out of any predicament even when she's here in the base and we are out there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Open this up Lara!" A very angry Kenji was pounding heavily on the bathroom door.  
  
Where the hell are Jeff and Jane? Can't they call him off?, Lara asked herself. She was rewarded with an answer when Kenji said,  
  
"If you think that someone will come here and help you, you are hardly mistaken Lara Perkins! I've sent them all off to get information from one of the colonies which I say is at least 8 hours away from us! We are completely alone in this ship. Now open up this door or I'll force it open!" he shouted.  
  
Slowly, he heard a soft click. As soon as he realized that the door was open, he dragged a half-frightened Lara out into the open and led her into the living room. He pushed her into one of the sofa and put both his arms on either side of her so that she was imprisoned.  
  
As Kenji tried to get his face close to her, Lara tried as much as possible to pin her head into the sofa. "Just what on earth possessed you to do such a stupid thing like that? If I hadn't known better, I would think that you deliberately let the man escape from us! Don't you know that that person is the head of the Winner family? He is said to be funding the Gundam project and you let him escape?"  
  
"Look Kenji. I-It's not what you think!" Her mind was racing on how she can convince him otherwise.  
  
"Damn hell you're lying. What the hell is the matter with you? Do you hold a grudge against Oz? Do you not believe in what we are fighting for?!!" By now, his nose is just about an inch away from her. She can feel his hot breath against her face already.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Damn it Lara, answer the fucking question!"  
  
Should I tell him? Instincts told her that she shouldn't. Most definitely not especially when she found out a week ago from Steve's bragging to Nadia that Kenji is a nephew of Treize. That would explain his hair and eyes. Why would I be thinking of his hair and eyes at a time like this?  
  
"What's the matter sweetheart? Have I hit the core?" He suddenly changed his tone of voice. It was husky. He suddenly realized the position they were in and he felt lust swept him over, erasing all of his anger replaced by a thought so wicked Lara could have killed him if she knew.  
  
He shifted his legs such that both of his knees were on the sofa. "Do you know what we do with traitors like you? An uncle of mine once told me that we could do absolutely anything we like with our prisoners. And do you know what anything means?" He twirled his fingers into her hair.  
  
Lara tried to push him away but failed. He was much stronger. Kenji, at age 17 is powerfully built and she realized that she had suddenly become scared of what he can actually do to her. I should have taken my karate lessons seriously! "Damn you Kenji! Let me go! What the hell do you want from me?" She heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"You know what Lara. If that is your real name. You intrigue me. You are the only female I've known who have not yet yield to my charms."  
  
"Because I am so unlike your puny females you jerk. Now let go of me!"  
  
"Don't you know that you look so damn beautiful right now? You are very beautiful when you are angry. Now you know why I always annoy you." He nuzzled her right ear. Licking an earlobe, he grabbed both of her arms. Lara panicked. She then bit off his neck and kicked him hard. Kenji growled. He slapped her face. "So you wanna bite eh? That excites me!" She saw the dark gleam in his eyes.  
  
He then dragged her so that she is placed full length on the sofa. He then straddled her and ripped her shirt off. Mustn't panic! Mustn't panic! She thought out loud.  
  
Kenji brutally possessed her lips and invaded her mouth so that all her cries were muffled. She felt his dead weight on her and she can't move. She felt his hands cupping her breasts. She knew she had to act fast. But what can she do? She cannot phase out and pretend she wasn't there. She cursed herself for being weak.  
  
Just then, they heard a beeping sound. They both knew what it was. It was an emergency call. "Shit!" Kenji cursed. He reluctantly released Lara and went to the control room. But before he left, he said "We will finish this later." His eyes held her possessively.  
  
Lara was shaken to the depths of her core. Never in her entire life had she been brutally assaulted. She went to her room and quickly changed. Looking at the mirror, she was aghast to find her hair in ruins and her right cheek is fiery red. He had hit her that hard. She looked at her red but swollen lips. He bit my lips!  
  
She couldn't find anything so beautiful in herself. As far as she was concerned, she is just plain. No one in the academy paid any attention to her. But then most girls said that her green eyes were most interesting and that she had a very nice figure. Her long black hair looks silky and soft to touch. They said most guys want to ask her out but she was too aloof. She was always with girls and is seen very cheerful with them.  
  
Before she left her room, she carried a gun inside her jeans. She will really kill him if he dares to touch her again.  
  
As she hurriedly went to the control room, she wondered what kind of emergency it was. She prayed that it wasn't from her comrades. She doesn't know if she can handle any emergency situations right now. Please let Jane and Jeff be safe!, she prayed silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please, please let me know what you think. Till then! (*.*)  
  
You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	4. Chapter 3 Oz moles vs Gundam pilots

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
3 Note: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW! ^_^ Again, I would like to emphasize that I am pretty mixed up with the timeline and I've distorted some facts about what really happened in the series. The Gundam pilots already knew each other and live in a hideout in one of the colonies. This contains some spoilers too.  
  
  
  
3.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
4 CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Lara! Thank God you're here. We – " Jeff held his breath when he saw her in the videophone. Both Kenji and Lara can see their comrades through four videophones. "Fuck you Kenji!!! What the hell have you done with Lara?!!"  
  
The others knew that Kenji was mad at Lara but they didn't realize that he would actually hit her. Plus they suspect that something was wrong when they saw her swollen lips.  
  
"Look Jeff," Lara interrupted. "There's no time for that. What happened?"  
  
"Lara is right Jeff" Jane said. "We only have thirty minutes to diffuse this bomb."  
  
"What?" Lara exclaimed. "What kind of bomb? You guys are still in your mobile suits. Have you guys walked into some kind of trap?" But she didn't wait for an answer. It was quite obvious. "Give me a visual."  
  
And she started telling them how they can diffuse it. Aya, being the more serious type, diffused the bomb through Lara's help. He had a very steady hand and he doesn't fear death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in that same colony….  
  
"Geez guys, have you seen their new mobile suits? One of them managed to scratch my Deathscythe!"  
  
"I think they called those new mobile suits Virgos. They have designed the internal much like Zero Wing but without the Zero system." The unibanged pilot said.  
  
"And how did you get that information?" the pilot of Wing Zero asked.  
  
"I managed to hack their computer file during my last mission on Earth."  
  
"Well, let's see how they can defuse the bombs I gave them," the blonde pilot mused out loud.  
  
They've waited for the bombs to explode and were shocked to find that it didn't blow up.  
  
"What the? They are good! Who are those people?" the blonde pilot asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm trying to find out right now." The pilot with Prussian blue eyes said. He managed to get through their communication frequency so that they can see their conversation. But they only managed to see the faces of the pilots in the colony and not to whom they were talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Lara! You are simply amazing!" Jane said. Lara just nodded. "Don't worry honey. We'll be there in a short while. And we will revenge you for what Kenji did to you!" she almost shouted.  
  
"I believe there's no time for that right now." Kenji said. "I've just received a mail from Lady Une that we must kill the head of Winner family. She was disappointed that we were not able to capture him the last time. This time she said we mustn't fail." He glanced sideways at Lara. But the latter was just silent. "We've got the location of their secret hide out."  
  
"Very well Kenji. But if you touch Lara again, I'd swear I will kill you with my bare hands!" Jeff said under gritted teeth. He was fuming mad.  
  
"Hmp." Kenji just smirked. "We will settle who owns her later Jeff."  
  
Lara was about to refute but was cut short when Kenji turned off the transmission. She immediately pointed a gun at him.  
  
Kenji laughed. "What's this? You suddenly had a backbone? But then again, you always had. You always had it in you sweetheart. Don't worry, we'll settle that matter after this mission." And with that, he left her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quatre, you okay?" Duo asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Heero, have you managed to get the location to where they are heading?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks. Then I'm heading that way."  
  
"What?" Wufei exclaimed. "You mean you don't want to take them down right now? You are all weak onnas!"  
  
"Chill out Wu-man," Duo said. "You must admit that our Gundams needs to be repaired."  
  
"Don't you call me Wu-man. It's Wufei you imbecile!"  
  
"Duh? You just called us 'weak onnas' remember?"  
  
"Look guys, now is not the right time for that," Quatre intercepted. "Duo is right Wufei, we must repair our Gundams first. It seems that their new mobile suits are powerful. Defeating almost all of their one hundred new suits caused some damage."  
  
"Thanks Q! I always knew you were on my side." Duo winked at Quatre.  
  
Quatre just sighed. Duo will always be Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Colony X4999 where Quatre's father was hiding, the Oz forces staged an all-out search for Mr. Winner. Quatre managed to get to his father but was too late. His father decided to sacrifice himself. Quatre was devastated. He cursed the Oz for killing his father.  
  
Much to the surprise of his fellow pilots, he turned on his Gundam's Zero system. They were able to restrain him but it was after so much damage was done. He even managed to hurt his fellow pilots including Heero. He ended up killing all of Oz troops though some have managed to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several days later, back to the pilots' hideout, they tried to comfort poor Quatre from the loss of his father but failed miserably. At least Duo and Trowa did.  
  
"How's he doing Tro?" Duo asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I think he just needs more rest."  
  
"He's been cooped up in that room for days already! Can I see him?" Duo asked a bit hesitant. He knew that Quatre and Trowa were very close friends. But just how close? He doesn't know.  
  
Trowa just nodded.  
  
Duo quietly entered the room Quatre and Trowa were sharing. "Hey Q-man. You awake?" he whispered. Quatre was lying in his bed with his arm draped across his forehead so that Duo doesn't know if he was awake or not.  
  
Duo almost gulped. Quatre was not wearing anything on top. His boxers don't hide that much either. Although he looks like a complete mess, he still looks like an angel. He had very creamy thighs. Where did that thought come from?  
  
"Go away Duo." He heard Quatre said in a cracked voice.  
  
"Look Q I know I shouldn't be talking to you right now but I simply had to say this. You're father was a great man. You're lucky you have a father like that. I-I … I'm not as lucky as you are. But anyway, I think you should go on with your life. I think that is what you're father would have want you to do." He heard Quatre sniffed. Oh, oh, thought Duo.  
  
Quatre then started to cry. He turned his back on Duo.  
  
Duo sat on his bed. Seeing his friend like this makes his heart lurch. He knew how it feels to loose someone you really loved. The Maxwell Tragedy suddenly flashed through his mind. Damn Oz! They will pay! Why does it have to be Quatre? He is innocent from all this!!!  
  
"Duo," Trowa called from the doorway. "Heero wants you downstairs. I think both of you have a mission."  
  
Shit! Not at a time like this! He tried to hide his disappointment. "Thanks Tro. Take care of the kid while I'm gone okay?" And he left.  
  
Trowa replaced Duo's place on Quatre's bed. Athough he doesn't show any emotion, a strong battle was waging inside him.  
  
"Trowa, do you think I'm weak?"  
  
"No."  
  
Quatre sat up and looked straight into Trowa's eyes. "Do you know why I've used the Zero system?"  
  
Trowa was startled. Looking into Quatre's marine blue eyes is sometimes unnerving.  
  
"I've used it because I want to loose myself in the system. I tried to commit suicide. Damn it! I'm so weak! Wufei might be laughing at me right now!" Trowa was a bit surprised that Quatre was actually opening up to him. In fact he envied him for he can actually show his emotions freely to his friends.  
  
"No Quatre. You are wrong. No one's laughing at you. Anyone who has lost someone precious to him would have done the same thing. It's like what Heero had said to me once. You must act on your emotions."  
  
"Heero said that? But he …. " Quatre was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But you see, when he starts feeling, he acts to stop it. That's the way he is. The Perfect Soldier." He then held Quatre and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, both of them seemed to enjoy it. It looks as if they had stepped into another level in their relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So you think this is a 2+4, 4x3 relationship eh? You'll be surprised. Till then! (*.*) Hope you liked it. Comments please!  
  
You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	5. Chapter 4 First contact

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
1.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
2 CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Lysa was in the ICU in one of the military hospitals in another colony. She looked at her friend Jane who was hooked up into lots of tubes. She can't really blame her. Jane was fighting for her survival. Deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't hate the Gundam pilots because they were fighting for freedom and oppression.  
  
It had been ten days since the incident when they managed to destroy the Winner Empire. It was a battle she can't really forget. It showed her the harsh reality of war. She lost some of her friends. Steve, Aya and Jeff. They were killed by the Sandrock pilot. And Jane. Well, she isn't that too unlucky. She suffered a coma and doctors can't tell when she will wake up. Or if she will ever wake up. I mustn't cry. I have to be strong and avenge my friends death. But how? The Oz must be stop. I need to locate the colony where my parents are. I bet they are doing something to stop this insanity!  
  
Nadia and Kenji managed to escape but are in sickbay. Lysa secretly brought them flowers. Though they were not so nice on her, it was one way of showing her goodbye. She decided to escape the Oz forces. She must at all cost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure that's her?" Duo asked, eyes narrowing on their target.  
  
"Yes. It's her in this picture."  
  
"I don't know Heero. She looks more beautiful in this picture. That girl over there looks devastated." Heero smacked his head. "Ouch Heero! What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Just concentrate on the mission you baka!" Heero almost shouted. They were outside the hospital and were carefully following their target.  
  
"I still don't know what Dr. J wants with her, you know. I mean, does he wants us to kill her?" Duo mused.  
  
"Our mission is to bring her to him Duo. Nothing else."  
  
"Good. I don't want to kill her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great! Someone's following me. Lysa muttered under her breath.  
  
She tried her best to outrun them. She headed for the market place where there are plenty of people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit Heero. I think she knows we are following her. She's good. Who is she? Is she an Oz soldier or something?"  
  
"Dr. J didn't tell me. He only said her name was Lizzy Simons. She might be dangerous considering he sent two pilots to kidnap this girl."  
  
"I believe you are right there man. Fuck! Where the hell did she go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She rounded a dark alley. She sighed deeply. That was too damn close! What the hell do they want from me?  
  
She started to walk away but stopped when she saw two shadows towering over her. She tried to run as fast as she could but one of them flipped over and landed in front of her. She was trapped!  
  
She quickly drew out a gun and pointed it to a young man?  
  
She was surprised to see that her stalker is a young boy. Probably just two years older than her. He was fast. He had also managed to point a gun at her. The young man gave her a death glare and she felt herself shivered.  
  
"Hey! Easy on her man!" The other came to join his companion.  
  
Lysa was surprised to also find him so young. Looks like the Oz are developing more teenagers to become assassins! Curse them!  
  
"What do you want from me?" she dared to ask. Before she even blinked, the boy managed to disarm her and twisted her arm.  
  
"Geez! You don't have to handle her roughly!" cried the other boy who tried to take her away. As he did so, she managed to get away. "Hey!"  
  
But not too quickly as her captor once again pinned her down on the ground. That definitely hurt! He sprayed something on her that made her dizzy. But before she falls into unconsciousness, she heard the boy with a death glare said, "That is what you get when you go soft on your prey, Duo."  
  
Then everything went blank.  
  
  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Lizzy Simons is actually Lysa Torentio too. You'll find out why I've changed her name again in the next chapter.  
  
Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	6. Chapter 5 Birth of Lizzy Simons

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
3 Note: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW! Luv You All! Again, I would like to emphasize that I am pretty mixed up with the timeline and I've distorted some facts about what really happened in the series. The Gundam pilots already knew each other and live in a hideout in one of the colonies.  
  
  
  
3.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
4 CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
"Did everything went fine with your mission? You guys were out for a week!"  
  
"Q-man! I'm glad you're up! How are ya doing?" Duo managed to slap his shoulders.  
  
"Yes I'm doing fine now. Thanks to Trowa," he blushed a little.  
  
The three other pilots watched how disappointed Duo was. They knew that Duo was starting to develop a heavy crush on the Sandrock pilot. But Duo kept on a smiling façade. "That's great to hear Q!"  
  
"How was the mission?" Quatre was always delighted to hear news of the other pilots' missions.  
  
"Don't you like to guess? It was a simple mission. No complications really." Duo slumped into a single sofa opposite Quatre. Heero, Trowa and Wufei were on the other large sofa.  
  
"You put bugs on the enemies?" Duo shook his head. Quatre kept on guessing. "Okay, I give up!"  
  
"We kidnap a pretty young girl and gave her to Dr. J" he replied almost with a smug.  
  
Quatre and Wufei jaws dropped. Trowa, well, Trowa just remained silent. No expression whatsoever.  
  
"You did what?!!!" Quatre and Wufei asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Still Dr. J didn't tell us why he wants us to kidnap the girl. Here's her picture." He handed over the picture to Quatre. "Cute isn't she? But I think she looks more beautiful if she would let her hair down."  
  
"She has the same eyes as Trowa's!" exclaimed Quatre happily. "Sparkles like emeralds."  
  
Ouch! That hurts for Duo.  
  
Quatre gave the picture to Trowa. He just looked at it without emotion whatsoever. Wufei tried to hide his disinterest but managed to snatch a quick glance at the picture.  
  
"The girl's eyes sparkle because she is smiling Q-man. I doubt if Trowa's eyes ever sparkles!" clearly they see that Duo is a bit annoyed with Trowa but Quatre was quite clueless. Trowa just let it pass.  
  
"So where is she now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We dumped her at Dr. J's place. He told us that they simply want to interrogate her but I doubt it. I'm wondering if they intend to turn her into another Heero". Some of the pilots shivered at the idea.  
  
"I heard that you braided baka!" Heero growled.  
  
"My, I didn't know you were here Heero." Duo continued to snicker.  
  
"Shut up you moron!"  
  
"Is moron a substitute for baka?"  
  
"Don't test my patience Maxwell!"  
  
"Now you're sounding more like Wufei!"  
  
"Why you –" Wufei cut in and then they heard rants on injustice and something like weakling. Quatre just smiled. It was the first genuine smile they've ever seen since his father died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, Lysa opened her eyes. Where am I? She tried to stand up. Then she remembered. Two young men kidnapped her on her way home.  
  
She looked around. She was on a bed. The room looks like a ship's private room. She opened the door and venture outside. Looking at the glass, she was still in space. Who would dare –  
  
"I see. I'm glad you're up! I hope the boys didn't hurt you."  
  
She turned around. She saw a man in white lab gown. He was also wearing a pair of reading glasses. He looks like she had seen him before somewhere.  
  
"Yes. We've met before." She was surprised that he had actually read her mind. He softly chuckled. "No, no. I'm not a mind reader but I can guess some body language. Come. I'm sure you want answers to your questions right away. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Allan Reeds. I am one of your father's colleagues and am afraid a dear friend of the famous Dr.J. "  
  
Lysa simply gasped. It seems someone has heard her prayers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to what?!!" Lysa cried out.  
  
"You heard it Lysa. I will train you for six months on how to pilot a gundam while you help us improve the Zero system. We've been trying to locate your father and the rest of our colleagues but failed. We only managed to get in touch with the other creators of the Gundams. As you know, the Gundam pilots have joined forces so that we get a better chance in defeating Oz. We intend you to be the gundam mechanic and to later become a pilot to our newest Gundam creation. Actually, it was my creation."  
  
Lysa was silent. She can't really speak right now. Her mind was actually racing. She? A Gundam pilot? All she ever wanted was to help them not become one of them! "Doctor. I think you're mistaken. I know you know my track record as an Oz spy. I don't actually involve myself in actual battles. I only do the back stage."  
  
"I know that is why I still have to train you. Don't worry. You're exercises will not involve actual battles. I've actually invented a simulation room. More like virtual reality so that you can get the feel of the real thing. But what is important is what's in your head. You are after all the daughter of Marc Torentio, the creator of Zero system. Now training starts in three hours. You will stay in this ship for six months or probably until we feel you get the hang of it then you join the Gundam pilots."  
  
"So I actually get to see them?"  
  
"Actually you've met some of them already."  
  
"I did?" she asked perplexed.  
  
"They were your abductors." Lysa almost fainted. What a way to create an impression!  
  
"So it's true that they are still teenagers like me huh?"  
  
"Yes. But you're the youngest of their group. One last thing, though. I'll leave it up to you if you want to reveal to them that you were once an Oz spy particularly a member of the dreaded Project Mole. You were one of their greatest moles Lysa. That is one great advantage you have over the other Gundam pilots. You can use your knowledge of the Oz system to infiltrate."  
  
The realization hit her. "You are asking me to betray Oz right?"  
  
"Yes. I know that you hated them because you deliberately misled them in some of your missions. You only side with them but that is when some of your friends are in danger. I've seen your potential during those times and they are really big. You've managed to diffuse a bomb made by one of the Gundam pilots who I might say is an expert on that field."  
  
Both of them knew how he got that information. Obviously their spying equipment is advanced to have that kind of information. She didn't know she was being stalked. She was also having mixed emotions at that moment. This was her chance of defeating Oz but then she remembered Lt. Noin and Col. Zechs. Both of them she thinks were just misguided but they meant well. They both wanted to end the war to regain peace not as an instrument of purification like what Treize had wanted. She also had other friends in the academy. Can she really betray them? Curses! She knew the answer already and it was a definite yes!.  
  
"You're name is Lizzy Simons from now on."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't want anyone snooping around your history. I'm sure you wouldn't want them to know either, right?"  
  
Lysa just nod to that. Wow, just how many names can I get?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six months later, at the secret hideout of the Gundam boys ….  
  
"She's arriving today," Heero declared over breakfast.  
  
"Damn it Heero. Don't tell me she's coming again?" Duo asked. "She just visited us a month ago. But I wouldn't mind if she brings Hilde with her."  
  
"Who's coming?" Quatre asked Duo.  
  
"Relena. You know, Heero's girlfriend?" At that, he received a death glare from Heero. He just continued to munch on his food. He had gotten so used to that glare already sometimes its not having its usual effect on him.  
  
"No. She's a new mechanic. She'll be staying with us."  
  
Duo choked on his food. Heero smirked to that. Wufei spit out what he was drinking. Luckily no one got hit.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked astonished.  
  
"….????"  
  
"You all heard me. She's supposed to be here by lunchtime. Dr. J told me a while ago."  
  
"You mean a weak onna is going to join us?" Wufei growled. "That's injustice!"  
  
"Chill out Wu-man! It's not that depressing. In fact I like having a girl around. I hope she's a real chatterbox." Duo was quite excited.  
  
"Oh my. Then I probably should cook something nice for lunch. I wonder which room she should be staying?" Quatre asked out loud.  
  
To that, they slowly all looked at Wufei. He is the only one who doesn't have a roommate, yet. Duo shares a room with Heero and in fact there are only three rooms in that apartment. "What?" Wufei asked.  
  
Moments later ….  
  
"INJJJUSSTTTTIIIIICEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hehehehe…. Poor Wufei… I actually like torturing him (laughs menacingly). Do you want me to torment him more?  
  
Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	7. Chapter 6 The arrival

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
3 Note: Some spoilers in this section. You've been warned! I'm pretty slow in updating but I try as much as possible to write. Thanks for all the reviews! ~_^  
  
  
  
3.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
4 CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
"She's here!" Duo exclaimed. He heard a motorbike pulled out from outside their hideout. He quickly dashed out and went to see. Quatre quietly followed while the rest just remained in their seats at the small living room.  
  
Lysa or Lizzy surveyed the abandoned warehouse. So this is where they are hiding? Hmm, no one would know anyone lived here. This is a junkyard for crying out loud.  
  
Just then, she saw two boys approaching her and recognized one of them as her attacker about six months ago. She still had her helmet on so she knows he still hasn't recognized her yet!  
  
"Hello there!" Duo greeted with the urchin smile up his face.  
  
Lizzy hasn't moved yet. She simply stared at him then moved her sight to the boy behind him. She gasped a little and felt her heart would burst. It was Quatre Reberba Winner! How on earth could she face him knowing she was one of the persons responsible for killing his father?  
  
Duo was a bit puzzled. She hasn't moved nor had she made any indication that she was expected. Could he be wrong that this isn't the mechanic the doctors sent them?  
  
Lizzy took off her helmet and heard Duo gasped.  
  
"Y-you're the…. You're the girl…" Duo's voice trailed off. Quatre put the pieces together and concluded that this was the girl Duo and Heero kidnapped for Dr J.  
  
"Please let me introduce myself" Quatre said and stepped in front of Duo. "I'm –"  
  
" – Yes, I know" Lizzy cut in. "You're Quatre Winner and this is Duo Maxwell. The doctors gave me your background. My name's Lizzy Simons, your new mechanic." She shook hands with them. Duo was still blushing.  
  
Quatre insisted that he took her belongings so she let him. They went inside through a narrow doorway that led to the small living room. The site that greeted her was a bit daunting. Three boys were staring at her. The one with a black ponytail and brown hair were scrutinizing her from head to foot while the one with very long bangs that hid his eyes was eyeing her silently, his face shrouded.  
  
"Hey guys, let me introduce to you Lizzy Simons." Duo said. "Over here is Wufei Chang, that's Heero Yuy while beside him is Trowa Barton."  
  
Even if Duo hadn't pointed out each of them, she already knows them already through the pictures Dr Reeds had shown her. She also knows their capabilities as well as their background. All except Trowa Barton, which is not his real name. Even the other doctors and professors do not know his background.  
  
"Let's eat lunch before it gets cold." Quatre offered. They went to the adjoining room, which was a small dining room. Heero and Wufei were on both ends of the table. Lizzy sat beside Duo with Wufei near her. Opposite her is Trowa and beside him was Quatre. They ate in silence… Until Duo starts babbling that caused Lizzy to actually smile and laugh for the first time in six months.  
  
The others were feeling unnatural to actually have a girl in their dining room. Much to Wufei's disappointment who from time to time mutters a "weak onna". Lizzy just let it pass.  
  
After lunch, Lizzy helped Quatre wash the dishes and they proceeded to where they were hiding the gundams. Lizzy was ecstatic. Five gundams were in front of her and she loved them all. She was a mecha fanatic much like her father. Though she realized these were instruments of war, the gundams are also a sign of hope for mankind. In no time at all, she climbed into Deathscythe since Duo was the only one willing to lend his gundam. The others were hesitant to have their gundams touched by a girl who was at least a year younger than them.  
  
Some time later, Lizzy and Duo were both tired as they did a major overhaul to Deathscythe. Lizzy went upstairs to Wufei's room and found her things were beside her bed already. The bed was made already and she had two guesses to who could have possibly made it: Duo or Quatre. Wufei was not yet in which gave her time to compose herself. She has her own cabinet much to her delight. She doesn't think Wufei will be thrilled to find her sharing his things with her. In fact, she suspects Wufei is not at all used to having a roommate.  
  
Just as she was about to change into her pajamas, she heard the front door open and Wufei came in. She let out a scream and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Curse you onna!" Wufei shouted as he stood outside his room. His room for crying out loud!  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?!" Lizzy shouted back at the other side of the room.  
  
The others were laughing at them. Even Heero and Trowa have a small smile tugging at the corner of their lips. Things are going to be very exciting they knew from that time on.  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yup, it's too short. But I promise that the next chapter is going to be very long!!!  
  
Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	8. Chapter 7 Life with Gundam boys

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
Note: This chapter doesn't have too many conversation and actions. This is more on a first person's point of view.  
  
2.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
3 CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
  
Over the weeks that followed, Lizzy had comfortably settled in the lives of the pilots. From time to time, she went out of the hideout and sometimes out of the colony to take the newest information for the gundam designs. She meets with other spies of the colony like her. In those missions, Duo would always accompany her if he was available.  
  
As for the pilots, she had gotten used to Heero's death glare every time he caught her inside his gundam, to Duo's happy-go-lucky attitude, to Trowa's silent outlook, to Quatre's gentle ways and to Wufei's curses which are unfortunately always directed to her and Duo. Of all the pilots, she had gotten close to Duo and Quatre though it is more of Duo especially since they were tagged as partners in crime when it comes to prank jokes directed to their co-pilots. Their favorite target: Wufei.  
  
Lizzy also had a hard time where Quatre is concerned. She can't shake the guilty feeling every time she looks into Quatre's aqua eyes and she feared the day when she has to tell all of it to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, while all the pilots are in a three-day mission, Lizzy received a call from Dr Reeds. He was interested on how she was coping with the others. She told him that she had settled comfortably with them and that the Dr had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Have they tried to touch you?" the Dr asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Lizzy was puzzled by the Dr's question. "What do you mean Dr Reeds?"  
  
"Don't play dumb on me Lizzy. You are the only girl in the group and I want to find out if they had in any point or time if one of them has tried to touch you intimately." He was obviously worried.  
  
Lizzy was astonished. She couldn't possibly imagine just how could the Dr thought of such rubbish. "Goodness Dr. No! How could you think of that? They only think of me as a comrade or as friend but nothing more than that!"  
  
"Ah, perhaps it's too soon to tell." The Dr said pensively.  
  
"What?" Lizzy whispered aghast. "Dr please, the pilots are not that kind of person. They are not … they are not like Oz." She was about to tell him about Kenji but held her tongue.  
  
"They are men Lizzy. Even if you think they are just boys, you have to understand that they are still men. Men who have seen war and do you know what they do in times of war? They want comfort and anything that would make them forget of reality. They go to whorehouses or they rape women – "  
  
" – Dr please!" Lizzy cut in. "They are not like that! They will not do anything that would hurt the others or me! Why are you so worried? Have they done that in the past?"  
  
"No Lizzy. They don't have records of that sort. It's just that … it's just that I'm leaving the colony in 2 months and I will be assigned in Earth for a very special mission. A mission that I can't possibly tell you. You will be left in the care of Dr Masbi, also a colleague of ours. He will be in- charge of you from that time on."  
  
Lizzy felt that Dr Reeds and this Dr Masbi are not on very good terms. He seems very hesitant to leave her to his care.  
  
"Lizzy, I won't have any communication with you from that time on and I want to know right now if you are having any problems with the pilots so that I can assign you elsewhere."  
  
So that's it!, Lizzy thought. And it saddened her to think that she won't be seeing the good Dr in two months time. She knew it isn't right to be very emotional especially in time of war. But…  
  
"Please Dr Reeds, don't worry. I'm in good company. I know I am. And besides, this is the only way that I know of to redeem myself of the things I did while I was an Oz mole. I assure you that they won't touch me as well. I'm clearly not their type Doc. There is nothing beautiful about me. Except for my brains I guess." She smiled to that.  
  
Dr Reeds sighed. "You are underestimating yourself Lizzy. You happen to be beautiful not only in the outside but also in the inside which makes you more vulnerable to men. What makes you think that Kenji is obsessed with you in the first place? All the other beautiful ladies couldn't possibly snag him except you because your beauty comes from inside. And that is what worries me. You are like sunshine in that place. And those boys who have probably lost their faith will turn to you for light. And that light is something, I feared, might be taken to you by force if you're not willing to give it."  
  
Lizzy was first shocked that Dr Reeds knew of Kenji's feelings for her. Then next was what he said to her. Light? What light? "I'm sorry Dr but I don't understand."  
  
"You will understand in time Lizzy. But by that time it might be too late." The Dr then told her of another mission to get information in a nearby colony a week from now. That kind of information is too valuable to send it through email. With a sad heart, the Dr said goodbye to Lizzy. By light, he meant her heart. There is nothing more beautiful in Lizzy than her heart. He feared that the pilots will be taken to her and would own her by force. Another scenario would be the destruction of the pilots' camaraderie. If Lizzy chose one of them, then that would create jealousy and distrust in the group thus breaking the trust and friendship which makes the team untouchable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy was puzzled to what the Dr was saying. Her? Be involved in one of the pilots? She laughed to that. She can't imagine one of them in love with her. But does she imagine herself in love with one of them?  
  
This led her to think of her relationship with each one of them.  
  
Heero. Definitely cold to her but these past few days, he seemed to have mellow down on her. He doesn't glare too often. Most often he would glare at her if he knows that she is conniving with Duo for another prank joke. He isn't the type to fell for her especially when she met Relena during her second week stay. The girl was hostile to her who sees her as a competition. She pities her.  
  
Duo. Ah Duo is definitely her partner in crime. She is very close to him yes but not intimately. But then, there are situations that they are intimate like they hug each other or hold hands or sometimes just sit together and do nothing. She felt that he thinks of her as a sister. And besides, she knows of the fact that Duo is a big flirt in the house. Plus the fact that Duo seems to be in love with Quatre who happens to like Trowa more. She sighed deeply. Could it be that they are all gays? She laughed to that. Well maybe all except for Wufei. Heero, though he thinks is very good in hiding his feelings seem to have a crush on Shinigami. As for Trowa, he seems to like the Sandrock pilot as well.  
  
Trowa. There are times when she seemed to be taken into his green eyes. He was like a phantom that has to be solved. As for Lizzy, it is what intrigues her. Of all the pilots, she admits that Trowa puzzles her. But beyond his mask, they knew that he is a real person with probably a very dark past. He is also a very good friend though he doesn't show it much. She wonders what Quatre sees in him. Probably they both see his good qualities beyond his face.  
  
Quatre. Admittedly, she likes Quatre but she feared that if she gets close to him, she might tell him the truth ultimately destroying their friendship. He happens to be the boy of her dreams that's true but the guilt prevents her from totally falling in love with him. And besides, he likes Trowa. It just makes her sometimes mad at him every time he is sweet on her. Duo he can tolerate but once Quatre goes sweet on her, her heart goes thumping and she gets nasty on him. It sometimes causes Quatre to frown at her and led to stay a good three feet away from her most of the time.  
  
Wufei. Her enemy and foe when it comes to their room. But lately he has been tolerating her which led her to think of more ways to annoy him. Clearly she likes it when Wufei is mad at her which makes her a good partner of Duo. They both feel the same for Wufei. They both knew that Wufei will not really carry out his plan of killing them which makes the jokes more exciting everyday. It was a way of releasing the fear and tension in Duo's point of view. For Lizzy, it's just the fun of the game. For Wufei, it is one way of showing emotions and releasing the stress after a hard day's work. In the end, they are all playing a child's game in which the other pilots sometimes join them. Wufie seemed to be immune to her and Duo when they sometimes flirt with him though it sometimes led to nosebleeds on Wufei's part. She laughed to that.  
  
She heard the door creaked open. They're home!  
  
  
  
.  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I think I've reached a dead-end here. Need help! How do you think I should continue? Comments please! Thanks! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	9. Chapter 8 First Rescue mission

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
2  
  
Note: Thank you all for the reviews!!! You all inspired me! Thanks Rin for the suggestions. Maybe you can help me again on this one. ^_^  
  
2.1 Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
3 CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
  
"Hello guys!" she greeted excitedly. Then she frowned. They were not in the best moods. She counted. One, two, three, four… There were only four of them…… Duo!  
  
"Wh-where's Duo?" she asked a bit perplexed.  
  
The others were silent. Quatre approached her and made her sit down on the sofa. He held both her hands. He had those sad eyes, which made her heart stopped. She held her breath as she heard what he had to say. The others gathered around them sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Lizzy, we know you care deeply for Duo," Quatre said looking at her straight in the eyes. "But you see, an accident happened in our mission today."  
  
She gasped. Her mind raced of all the worst things that could have happened. But she was optimistic. Surely he wouldn't be, wouldn't be….  
  
"He's alive Lizzy, if that's what you first want to know." Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief. But she stiffened again when she heard the rest of the story. "Unfortunately, he was caught by Oz."  
  
"Caught? How do you mean caught? But that's impossible! He told me so!" she was nearing hysterical.  
  
"Look Lizzy," he said gently massaging her trembling hands. He circled his thumbs on her palm and wrists. "Things happen when we least expected. It just turned out that this time, Duo wasn't lucky. He is now being held hostage in one of the camps in the colonies under Oz. One would wish he is dead already than be tortured for information."  
  
Lizzy was silent. She can't cry right now, that she was sure of. An Oz base. She might know how to infiltrate that base to help him escape. "Which base?"  
  
The pilots where shocked. They haven't expected her to be like this. For one thing, she wasn't hysterical. In fact, she looks very determined in her goals. Whatever that might be.  
  
"Lizzy, surely you're not thinking of going there?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Which base Quatre? I need to know which base is he in."  
  
"Why?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.  
  
Lizzy looked at him. "I don't see anything wrong in asking where he is right?"  
  
There was a long silence. Then Quatre spoke up. "It was the base camp in the colony where Heero and Duo first found you."  
  
Lizzy was silent. She knew the damn base. She underwent training there for at least two months! And besides, there was Jane…  
  
Lizzy withdrew her hand from Quatre. "So what are you guys planning?"  
  
"I don't think that you should involve yourself in this onna!" Wufei interjected.  
  
"Why ever not? Maybe I can help. I've been in that colony. I know my way around."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No Lizzy. It's different. You know you're way around but definitely not inside the base camp."  
  
Lizzy was torn. Would she tell them? But if she told them the whole truth now, she fears that they would not trust her completely. Worst, they might kill her. Especially Quatre…  
  
"Unless," Trowa said, "you've been inside the Oz camp in that colony. After all, you're a spy."  
  
Trowa! Boy does she love him right now! Of course, she can always say she was a spy. A spy against Oz!  
  
She bowed her head. "Hai! I know my way around that camp. I can help on how we can get – "  
  
" – NO! " Wufei cut in. "I'm not letting a weak onna like you be involved in this. You will just be a nuisance. A burden!"  
  
Lizzy held her temper. Now was not the right time for that. "Look Wufei, I'm the best chance you've got to get inside. You have to admit it."  
  
"She's right Wufei. She had been inside. Surely she can go back inside now." Quatre said. It surprised Lizzy that Quatre trusted her that much. Which made her more guilty of what she had done to his father.  
  
"Then it's settled." Heero said. "You will come with me Lizzy to retrieve Duo."  
  
Lizzy was astounded. Nah, he can't possibly trust me. He probably sees me as a way to save his precious Duo.  
  
Wufei grumbled. He kept ranting on injustice and about dumb weak onnas. But the group already knew that it was settled. Lizzy was about to embark on a new and far more dangerous mission. What they don't know is that it would be simple for her for she already knew the passwords and layout of the camp. She just feared of meeting her old friends. They can't probably be there. From the last time she checked, Kenji and Nadia were assigned to Earth.  
  
  
  
.  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I think I've reached a dead-end here. Need help AGAIN! How do you think I should continue? Comments please! Thanks! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	10. Chapter 9 Interlude with Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
Note: Thank you all for the reviews and comments! I'll think about it but this chapter popped up first. This is sort of a preliminary before they actually get to rescue Duo. We'll see with the next chapters. I'm currently writing it. I'm glad ffnet is back on line for updates. ^_^  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
By catnips_ph   
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
It was what she has expected. They were keeping Duo in the basement, which was heavily guarded. She also noticed that most of the top brass officers of Oz were also there which made the rescue more difficult. What made it more difficult was the fact that it was only up to her and Heero to save Duo. The others were on a different mission. It's not that there were only 2 of them. Heero is the perfect soldier. But of all the pilots, she wasn't really very comfortable with him. She'd rather have Wufei or Trowa anytime.  
  
Due to the heavy publicity of capturing a gundam pilot in the area, they have to stay in a cheap motel and have to stay in one room. All the others were occupied by media men. But the place they were staying provided a strategic location for it's only a stone's throw away from the gates of the base.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked over Heero's shoulder. He was seated in the floor of their room typing in his laptop.   
  
He was silent ever since they left their hideout. "I'm trying to reach the main security control of the base."  
  
"Hmm.. that would be really tough you know. You must understand that that would be the most secured of all."   
  
She watched him as he continued to hack the security system of the base. She admired his determination and was really surprised that he was able to gain access. Maybe she had underestimated him a little.   
  
She watched as Heero navigated the area. She was glad that nothing much was changed. It would be very difficult if that would be the case. At last the monitors changed. It showed Duo chained to the wall and badly beaten. She gasped. "Duo..." she breathed. A tear fell. She knew now was not the time to do that. She watched further as Heero navigated the entire area to know the twists and turns though she had already known each and every hidden passage therein.   
  
Afterwards, he turned to her. "I want you to stay here and wait for our return."  
  
"What?!!" she almost shouted.   
  
"You are not ready to do combat," he said sternly.  
  
"Duh Heero! I'm not going in there to combat okay? I have skills as a spy and not as a soldier," she pointed out.   
  
"That's not the point," he said in a monotone voice. "You may be required to do that seeing that there are too many security personnel stationed at this moment."   
  
Lizzy's perception told her that Heero intends to rescue Duo tonight. Clever. Anymore beatings and Duo will end up dead. But it was irritating to know that he was too hard headed and assumes too much that she will do anything that he says to her! The nerve. It took all the guts she could muster to prevent herself from telling him the truth. That would have been a slap on his face all right for she knows everything in that place without having to hack security.  
  
"But I've been inside that base Heero. Please be reasonable. You need me and you know it!"  
  
He remained silent.  
  
A thought formed in her mind. "Very well," she said. She sighed. "Have it your own way Yuy but remember this, you are making the biggest mistake in your life here pal and I would love to shove it right back to your face if it weren't for Duo!"  
  
With that she walked away and went to the windows. The sun was already setting. A few hours from now and the real action starts. Her first rescue mission and she was stuck with a jerk! But she had the thought of following him to the base.   
  
She turned to him and was surprised that he was looking - no, more like staring at her. She frowned a little. "Anything wrong?" she asked. He gazed away. What was that all about? Then she smiled a little. "What's the matter, have you changed your mind already? You've realized that I'm not really a little girl but I can actually help you in there?" Feeling better, she stepped closer to him and actually crouched down to his level. He was fixing their equipment and laptop. No doubt he intends to place them on the secret door he found out a while ago in that room. "Well?" she taunted.  
  
Suddenly, he looked at her face to face such that she could feel his breath on her face. "Shut up Lizzy. You're worst than Duo." Though his tone hasn't changed, she still felt the hostility in his actions.   
  
"And what does that suppose to mean?" she challenged. She felt weird actually looking at his face only inches from her. To actually see his Prussian eyes. It sent chills down her spine.  
  
"You are too loud and obnoxious. Not to mention very childish. This is not a child's game Lizzy. This is different from what you may see on TV and read from books. This is real life."  
  
"I'm not a girl anymore Heero! Can't you see that? I am a very responsible and mature person. Why do you think Dr. Reeds trusted me on this mission? You know what your problem is Heero? You don't trust anybody. Only yourself! You don't care about anybody but only your damn missions!"  
  
She stood up and sat down on the bed. She watched as he placed the equipment inside the secret door and went out of the room.   
  
She sighed and lay on the bed with her arms crossed under her head. She already thought of a way to go inside the base without a hitch. She could even tell it to Heero but he would be very suspicious. Damn, she really has to left him believe that she is willing to stay behind.   
  
I need a shower!, she though out loud. A shower always makes her feel good. She needs to be refreshed and fully charged when the real action begins. Damn, maybe she is being childish and too unrealistic about this mission. But then she has faced death before. She knew what it's like to actually lose someone.   
  
Grabbing her things, she went to the bathroom.   
  
Just as she was about to finish, she heard the door of the room opened. Hmm, he's back already. Just to be sure, she went out of the shower and peeked from the bathroom door. Sure enough, it was Heero all right. He was carrying some type of groceries. Food, she thought. How thoughtful of him, she said sarcastically. Seeing him take his shirt off, she went back to the shower. She has seen them with their shirts off. But the first time was like a shock to her. She wasn't used to shirtless boys until she met the gundam pilots. It made her feel a bit uneasy and made her more conscious as a girl.   
  
Then suddenly, she heard shouting at the nearby room. From the last time she checked, there were only 2 occupied rooms in that floor and the other one was right beside them. Suddenly, gunshots were heard. Just as she was about to step out of the shower and grab a towel, Heero came busting inside the shower room. Much to her disbelief!   
  
He put his palm over her mouth to prevent her from screaming probably. He grabbed her and stayed behind the bathroom door. Leaving it a few inches open so that he could see what is going on inside the room.   
  
Lizzy was dumbfounded. Here she was stark naked with a perfect soldier gagging her mouth. What surprised her even more was that she could feel his skin on her since he had pressed his body on her. She knew that it was more likely to put her in her place. But it was very embarrassing! Good thing he was only topless. She kept her hands on Heero's body to prevent him from pressing into her but it seems he wasn't aware of the situation they were in. In fact, he pinned her more to the wall when the door burst open.   
  
From what she could hear, there were about three to four men who entered their room and ransacked it. Beds, table and chairs were upturned.   
  
"Shit!" one of the men said. "It isn't here either."  
  
"Keep searching. They could just be in here somewhere." Another one of them said.   
  
"Strange, the tracking device points to this area but it's impossible considering the lines are cutoff in this place."  
  
Shit! Lizzy thought. They were tracked down. Probably when they hacked the main security system of Oz. So Heero wasn't that perfect. He lost this time. But she couldn't feel victorious at this moment.   
  
She then felt one of his arms around her waist pushing her to him. He whispered in her ear that caused goosebumps to spread all over her. "Don't make any noise or I'll kill you."  
  
Then she felt him take his gun. Shit! She thought. The men were probably going to inspect the bathroom now. She stifled a gasp to prevent any noise. Unfortunately, Heero heard her causing him to squeeze her more signaling her to remain quiet. She then decided to place her arms around him and her mouth on the crook of Heero's neck. She heard him held his breath. Probably because the men were getting closer, she thought.   
  
Considering their closeness, she thinks she could also feel his heartbeat. What surprised her was that his heartbeat matched her own. Could it be that the perfect soldier is also anxious of what might happen to them?   
  
Then she felt his heartbeat slowed down. Good! She thought. It could probably mean that the Oz soldiers are leaving. He moved a little to close further the bathroom door. In doing so, Lizzy felt her nipples hardened due to the friction of their bodies much to her surprise. She hasn't felt anything like this before in her entire life. What is happening to her? The feeling was very pleasant and scary at the same time. It made her so confuse of herself. Just then, she looked up to Heero's face and was shocked when he was actually looking at her. Did he felt - does he know... Damn, it wasn't the right time to be feeling like this she knew. Some men are out to kill them and here they were.. here they were staring at each other like crazy. Maybe at least on her part. She felt her blood rushed to her head. She might be terribly blushing at the moment!  
  
"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked in a hushed tone. She saw his Prussian eyes turned to a darker shade that sent chills down her spine. She knew she has to get out of his touch. Just then, she felt his hand on one of her breast. She gasped.   
  
Suddenly, he swooped down and kissed her hard on her still open mouth. As he continued to invade her mouth, she felt his hand rubbing her left breast and pulling at the nipple causing her to stifle a moan. Her moans died in his mouth as he continued to ravage her with his tongue.   
  
After some time, he let go and very quietly whispered in her ear, "I told you not to make any sound. Do that again and I will punish you with something both you and I may regret later."  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye. The nerve of him to do this to her! She made a mental note to make him pay later. She continued to glare at him but he only smirked and he looked back at the room. All of the sudden not interested in her which only made her fume. She felt being treated like an object! What a jerk!  
  
Much to her relief, the men left but not after setting the place on fire. Heero quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. After they left, they managed to get out thru the fire exit. Lizzy was surprised that somehow Heero had managed to grab some clothes on the way. Down at the dark alley, she dressed up with some man's clothing. Though the jeans were fit, the shirt was very loose. She had to tuck it in.   
  
She then realized that all of their equipment is inside that apartment. She could hear sirens all over the place.   
  
"What do we do now?" she asked him suddenly. He was in a pensive mood. He merely looked at her and started to walk away. "Okay, lead the way your Highness!" she said icily.   
  
While following him, she tried to think of ways on how to save Duo considering all of their ammo are gone. It would be very tough that's for sure. She then wondered if Heero has another back-up plan. He has got to have one!  
  
They went to a tower. Probably the safest place where they can talk and plan on their mission. It was nighttime already.   
  
"Do you know where we can get some supplies?" Heero asked.   
  
By supplies he meant ammo. She thought about it and replied, "Yes. But it's inside the base. I know a way on how to get inside them and steal some of what we need." She was hoping he would get her bait. She has to make him take her in this mission. He must. Though he doesn't know it, she knows that he needs her. She can't afford to let two pilots be taken in or worst killed!   
  
Heero was quiet for a moment. Then he looked at her and slightly bowed his head. Lizzy was ecstatic. It meant he had conceded. Yes! She was in! Then Lizzy talked of her plans earlier. Though Heero doesn't show it, she knew that she had somehow gained his respect since she knew too much about the base. Even if from time to time he would say that the area is under heavy security, she would counter by answering she knows some passwords. Heero made it their pact that she should stick with him which somehow made her feel safe. She doesn't know why but she did felt safe if Heero will be with her all the way.   
  
Then suddenly she realized. Looks like she is the back-up plan of Heero after all. ^_^  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Comments please! Let me know if this chapter okay. I'm thinking of pulling this out if it's such a flop. Thanks! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	11. Chapter 10 The rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
  
Quatre was pacing the room relentlessly ever since Heero and Lizzy left for the rescue mission.  
  
"Will you calm down Winner!" Wufei shouted over the room. They were in the hangar with their gundams waiting for any news.  
  
Quatre just frowned at Wufei then decided to sit near Trowa. He knew that Wufei is also worried.  
  
"Don't worry little one," Trowa said. "Knowing Heero, I'm sure he'll think of something to save Duo and take care of Lizzy."  
  
Wufei smirked. "Hmp. Knowing that onna, I wouldn't be surprised if Heero knocked her out for being too damn hard headed! He shouldn't have let her come in the first place. Hell, he should have taken me instead. Che, I hate waiting!" With that, he stood up and left.  
  
Quatre sighed. "I do hope Lizzy is okay."  
  
Trowa's eyes slightly changed hue. He can't be mistaken on the tone on Quatre's voice. It seems that the Sandrock pilot is beginning to care a lot for the girl. Interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, inside the base..  
  
"Look Heero, if you don't hurry up, we'll all be killed in no time!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. Or else your big mouth will have us killed" Heero said with a calm exterior as he tried to unlock the prison door.  
  
Lizzy was on a lookout a few meters from them. So far so good, she said to herself. If Heero isn't blind, she knew that he is thinking just how on earth she could have possibly pulled this off without so much as meeting at least one soldier.  
  
"Got it," Heero said and they both heard a click. Duo was not in a very good condition. Heero assisted him since Duo has a very bad limp on his left side.  
  
"Hey babe, what's the matter, no welcome kiss?"  
  
"Shut up Duo! Lizzy, let's get out of here."  
  
Then they move out. They then proceeded to make an escape by using the Deathscythe. They have somehow managed to squeeze inside the cockpit. Heero's expectation was correct that the Oz would fix the gundam. He was the one who piloted the gundam while Duo stayed behind the chair. Lizzy on the other hand destroyed the database and in the process knocking down some soldiers and scientists. She escaped using one of Oz mobile suits. She also managed to destroy the other suits so that they can make a clean getaway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a monitoring room inside the camp.  
  
A girl's voice was heard whispering, "I-isn't that?."  
  
A young man smirked. "Yes she is. Yes she is. So she's alive. But she had turned traitor against us. She used to be a part of the original Project Mole. I wonder if the gundam pilots knew her true identity?"  
  
Another man's voice was heard saying, "No wonder she knew how to get inside the base. What's her name?"  
  
The young man answered, "Lara. Lara Perkins. And this time I swear, I will get her. Even if it meant destroying her." A manic laugh was heard all over the room  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yup, I know. This is too short. But don't worry, there are more chapters to come. I am currently writing chapter 11. Thank you for all those who made the reviews! I love you all! Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	12. Chapter 11 Where things starts to heat ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
  
Duo, Heero and Lizzy was able to arrive safely at the secret hideout. Quatre hugged both Duo and Lizzy for their safe return. He just gave Heero a nod. They then went upstairs to clean up. Heero, Trowa and Wufei were left in the hangar.  
  
"How did it go?" Trowa asked Heero quietly.  
  
"It went off without a hitch."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "There was not much resistance?"  
  
Heero grunted. "Looks like Lizzy knew the base too damn well." With that, he left the two amazed. They knew by Heero's expression that something was not right. In fact, they pity the girl for they saw in Heero's eyes a storm brewing up. They also headed up following Heero. They wouldn't want to miss anything that could very well be a revelation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Can't you go soft and easy on me?" Duo was whining all the while Quatre and Lizzy were giving him his medication. "Look here you two. I'm not dead yet so it means I'm not impartial to the pain - ouch!"  
  
Quatre grinned lazily. "Geez Duo. And here I thought you were merely acting. Didn't you said to me once that you do not fear anything?"  
  
Duo whined again. "Very funny Q-man. Just wait till I get better and you'll see what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Well," Lizzy sighed. "That's about it, Duo-chan. It's up to Mother Nature now to heal your wounds plus your damn discipline to restrain yourself on getting hurt."  
  
Duo, though cheerful in person, cannot mistake the look in Lizzy's eyes. He wasn't a gundam pilot for nothing. Quatre noticed it too. Lizzy was not in her usual good self. There was something missing. Duo voiced out both of their concern, "Did something happen back there, love?"  
  
Lizzy immediately snapped out of her reverie. "N-nothing. Geez Duo-chan. It's not as if I would break on my first rescue mission!" She tried to put out a smug look but she knew that both Duo and Quatre are not buying it. Damn!  
  
Duo surprised her by cupping her face with his good hand. "Look love, you don't have anything to hide from me." Lizzy took his hand with her own and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Duo, just get some rest. You are just seeing things you know."  
  
"Leave him alone Lizzy," Heero said in his monotone voice. He was standing in the doorway with Trowa and Wufei. "He doesn't really know what he's doing. We need to talk. I want you downstairs in the living room now."  
  
Damn that Heero!, Lizzy said to herself. Now everyone knows that something is amiss. What could that jerk possibly want now? Isn't he happy that we are able to save his precious Duo?  
  
Lizzy kept ranting curses to Heero in her mind as she went downstairs. Surprisingly, the others didn't follow them but she knew that they are just behind the corner, listening. She wondered if Duo is with them.  
  
Heero's back was to her as she stood up behind him a good five feet away from him. She crossed her arms in front of her more like a shield of what Heero was going to give her. She felt a storm coming in fast. If she doesn't play her cards right, she would definitely be dead even before she could say gundam.  
  
Then Heero faced her. If she was afraid, she didn't show it. Good girl, Heero thought. But it made her all the more suspicious.  
  
"How did you manage to pull it off?"  
  
One question. That is all it needs for Lizzy to know that she will not escape unless she had given him a satisfying answer. Heero is clearly suspicious about her being an enemy.  
  
"I told you before Heero, I used to be a spy and I know that base like the back of my hand."  
  
Silence. Looks like she is going to do all the talking until he is satisfied.  
  
"I don't know why you're doing this Heero. Obviously you're just annoyed that I'm actually more of an expert on this mission than you." No response. Hell, Lizzy wondered if she should have said that at all. But she's a woman. She tends to be emotional sometimes. She decided to continue.  
  
"I've been a spy for Oz for a year. I worked also as a mechanic in that area. As you know, that base is said to be one of the best breeding ground of Oz soldiers." Not to mention the Project Mole, she said to herself.  
  
"How could a mere mechanic know the ins and outs of that area? You don't have access on such information."  
  
"I wasn't able to get that information by being a mechanic yes. I have other sources of information." The urge to hit him hard was making her dizzy.  
  
"Let me guess. You slept with all the high ranking officials to get their password and the blueprint of the area." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.  
  
Lizzy swore that she heard a gasp somewhere. Probably Quatre. But she is quite startled that it seemed like Heero is actually more upset that she might have been 'sleeping' with the enemy rather than her actually being a traitor against them. The latter was what she feared. But now, she doesn't know whether she would laugh at that or just hit him where it hurts.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said incredously. "You are such a dimwit Heero!" she snarled. She knows that starting a fight with the perfect soldier means death but she doesn't care anymore. "How the hell could you be such a pea brain all of sudden? And I thought you were the perfect soldier! Well to inform you Spandex Boy (she heard him Duo said it before and it irritated Heero very much), I also hack information. I'm a world-class hacker maybe even better than you! Getting info from inside is much better and easier than doing it outside!" She could feel steam coming out from her head. "And as to whether I'm sleeping with the enemy to get favors and information, you Heero of all people should know that I'm not like that."  
  
The look Lizzy gave him clearly tells of the incident that happened in the apartment. He should be able to tell that it was her first time to actually have such an encounter like that.  
  
Just then, Heero pulled out his gun and point it right between her eyes. But she didn't feel threatened at all. Heero was about to retort when a beeping sound was heard from above. It's from Heero's laptop and it meant either a mission or a message from Dr. J. "We will continue this when I get back," he said with a threat in his voice. And so Heero hurriedly went upstairs, passing by the stairs a startled Quatre and two indifferent Trowa and Wufei. Duo was at the landing upstairs but he could probably have heard it all with the entire racket Lizzy was making.  
  
Lizzy on the other hand sat on the sofa and hugged herself. She was shaking badly when Quatre sat down beside her and gave her some of his warmth by wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, Lizzy. It's over now," Quatre said while smoothing her back. Lizzy can't help it and cried on Quatre's shoulder. She also wrapped her arms around him and let all her worries be washed away by tears. She knew that Quatre's shirt must be soaking wet by now but she doesn't care. It was very typical of Quatre to offer a shoulder to cry on.  
  
It was after some time that Lizzy finally stopped. But that was after she heard Trowa silently approached them and told them that he, Wufei and Heero will be out for two to three days on a mission.  
  
With teary eyes, she looked at Quatre's handsome face. She could be lost in those sky blue eyes. But this is Quatre, whose father she had killed.  
  
"Is anything wrong Lizzy?" He could have sworn she had melted right before him then hardened her expression in the next instant. Had he scared her?  
  
"N-no. Nothing's wrong Quatre," then she bowed her head. She can't bear to look at him. How on earth could she possibly look at those innocent eyes?  
  
But Quatre was persistent. He held her chin and made her look up at him. But she looked away. "Why Lizzy? Why do you distance yourself from me? Don't deny that you always were very distant to me. Do I scare you?"  
  
No, she answered but she can't find a voice. She just then pinned her head to his shoulder so that he won't make her see his face. his eyes... again.  
  
She was a bit surprised when she felt her hands brushing her hair. Quatre had managed to untie her ponytail and was carefully massaging her scalp. It was very soothing, almost making her want to say everything to him at that moment. Damn those hands of his, she cursed momentarily. The action was also making her sleepy.  
  
"Lizzy, I want to know why are you afraid of me. I could swear you are more afraid when you see me than when you faced Heero today. Every time I get near you, you always put a distance between us. I always feel the invisible wall you put up. Why Lizzy? Why me? I want to know you better Lizzy. I want you . I want you to know that I ."  
  
Lizzy held her breath. What on earth is Quatre talking about? She could feel his own chest against her with the way they are positioned in the sofa and she could feel his heartbeat is beating faster than hers.  
  
She then dared to look into his eyes and almost wished she hadn't done so. His face a mere two inches from her.  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ooppss. Such a cliffhanger. Let me know how I should continue. I inserted this fic while I'm thinking of a plot on how to insert the bad guys. Looks like I'm creating more twisted plots in this fic. Geezz.. Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	13. Chapter 12 Interlude with Quatre

Well, here's the continuation of the cliffhanger. Thank you all for those who made the reviews!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
  
"Lizzy, I want to know why are you afraid of me. I could swear you are more afraid when you see me than when you faced Heero today. Every time I get near you, you always put a distance between us. I always feel the invisible wall you put up. Why Lizzy? Why me? I want to know you better Lizzy. I want you . I want you to know that I ."  
  
Lizzy held her breath. What on earth is Quatre talking about? She could feel his own chest against her with the way they are positioned in the sofa and she could feel his heartbeat is beating faster than hers.  
  
She then dared to look into his eyes and almost wished she hadn't done so. His face a mere two inches from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Q-Quatre, what are you -"  
  
But Lizzy never had the chance to finish her question as Quatre quickly swooped down and claimed her lips with his own. Lizzy was in a state of shock as Quatre tried to pry open her lips with his tongue. But as realization hits her, she then tried to break away by pushing him off her. But in the process, Quatre had managed to pin her down on the sofa with both their feet on the floor. He held her head while his other arm went around her waist drawing her closer to him.  
  
Why, why her? First it was Heero, and now. and now Quatre. Would Quatre do this? Is she dreaming? But Quatre is in love with Trowa!  
  
Lizzy then became aware as Quatre invaded her mouth with his tongue. Lizzy felt the same electricity she felt when Heero brushed his body against her. What was that feeling? Then suddenly, she started feeling rather than thinking as she responded with the kiss. She doesn't know how her hands had suddenly crept up from behind Quatre as they drew him closer to her. She tried to mimic what Quatre was doing to her with her tongue thus eliciting a moan from Quatre. Lizzy could feel Quatre's hand creeping inside her shirt cupping one of her breast. She felt her moan died in Quatre's lips.  
  
Just then, they heard a thud. Quatre, having more of a reflex of a gundam pilot, immediately went up leaving Lizzy wondering if that was all a dream or not.  
  
Then she saw them. Quatre was trying to help Duo up. By the looks of it, Duo was clearly pissed off. "Just leave me alone!" Duo almost shouted at poor Quatre. Lizzy blushed looking at the way Quatre's face seems to be flushed with what had just happened to them a moment ago.  
  
"Look Duo," Quatre said, "we told you already not to come down yet. You have a very bad limp."  
  
"Geez Winner, if you have fed me then I wouldn't be down here limping!" He threw icy looks on Quatre's direction. "Did you forget that the kitchen is downstairs? Sorry if I disturbed you both!" With that, he limped his way towards the kitchen leaving behind a furiously blushing Quatre.  
  
Lizzy tried hard not to look into Duo and Quatre's eyes. She tried to get past Quatre in the stairway but Quatre held one of her wrist. He pulled her to him but Lizzy blocked him with her hands. "No Quatre. Please don't do this."  
  
Quatre sighed and let her go. Lizzy quickly ran to her room and slam the door. A click was heard. She knew that Wufei will not be around for another day or so so that means she can lock the door. She dashed for the bed. She knew it wasn't right to leave a very irate Duo to Quatre but she doesn't want to see them both. Let him take care of Duo. It was his fault that Duo is angry with him.  
  
Just then, she realized why could Duo be possibly pissed off. The guy is also in love with Quatre. Of all the double whammy in this world! Wait till Trowa hears this. It would mean war. She then wondered what would have happened if she just told them the truth. Maybe she wouldn't be wondering at that moment on how she could have quietly messed up the lives of the pilots. She can't help wondering just how on earth could Heero and Quatre be attracted to her. To her! She is nothing more than a dirty gundam mechanic for crying out loud. It's not as if she is like a bright and shining star..  
  
".You are like sunshine in that place. And those boys who have probably lost their faith will turn to you for light. And that light is something, I feared, might be taken to you by force if you're not willing to give it."  
  
That was what Dr. Reeds had told her before he left for Earth. It had been months since he had talked to her and boy does she wants to talk to him right now. He is like a father to her. What she needs right now is a good father-and-daughter talk.  
  
Oh man, now she is beginning to understand what the doctor had been saying to her. True, she hasn't seen much death compared to the gundam pilot that is why she is much more innocent to them. She is the usually the guidance councilor of the group (actually more to Duo, Quatre and Trowa). She tried to refrain from killing people and stayed on the background as much as possible. Heero, he probably did that to shut her up but Quatre... Looks like distancing herself from him only made him more attracted to her. Attracted? Geez, what a weird thought. All of them are gays for crying out loud. All except for Wufei though from time to time she suspected that the Shenlong pilot has a secret crush on the shinigami. She smiled a little remembering how she will seduce him as taught by Duo from time to time just to see his nose bleeds. Then Duo would appear with a camera on hand. Then she fell asleep due to the physical exhaustion of rescuing Duo and the emotional turmoil that she knew she had to deal with for the days to come. But on the back of her mind, she knew that all secrets are bound to be revealed. When would that time come?  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
More to come. Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	14. Chapter 13 Duo's reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
  
Lizzy heard a pounding in her head. Then she woke up. The pounding came from the door.  
  
"Geez," she murmured sleepily. "What time is it yet?"  
  
"Wake up Lizzy," it was Quatre. "It's noon already. You might want to get up and eat."  
  
Lizzy bolted upright. Quatre!  
  
She grabbed her alarm clock and looked at the time. It was indeed a quarter to noon. She had slept that long. Then she remembered and can't help a blush to creep up her cheeks. Could it be, could it be that she has a crush on the Sandrock pilot? He does fit the bill as the man of his dreams -  
  
"Lizzy," Quatre called again and this time made his knocking louder. "Don't go back to bed again! You need to eat! It's also your schedule to do the dishes today." He does seem to know her bad habits.  
  
"Sure thing Quatre. I'll be down in a jiffy. I'll take a shower first." Then she heard his footsteps going downstairs. She quickly headed for the shower and changed into her mechanic clothes, it was merely a shirt and pants tucked underneath an overall. She intends to check up on Deathscythe today and see if there are any damages or worse, if it was tampered that badly.  
  
Downstairs, Quatre left her to eat alone and said that he had to give Duo his meal. She then wondered if Duo is okay. Or if Quatre and Duo are okay. She made a mental note to pass by his room later that day.  
  
It seems that Quatre was avoiding her, which was good, for Lizzy doesn't know what she should say to him. But sooner or later she knows that she has to face him. And that sooner means before the other pilots arrive. She can't let them know that something had happened between her, Duo and Quatre. They already left thinking that something had happened to her and Heero. What a life!  
  
After cleaning the dishes, which was only few, she headed for the hangar and spent the rest of the afternoon checking up on Deathscythe. All thoughts and emotions of the past momentarily leaving her mind. She was so engrossed with what she was doing that she didn't felt Quatre's presence from above silently watching her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liking the view so far?" Duo asked from behind Quatre. The latter knew that he was being watched from some time now but he knows he doesn't owe Duo any explanation.  
  
Without turning to look at him, Quatre answered, "You know you shouldn't get up yet. You have internal wounds that needs to be healed up first."  
  
Already, Duo felt that Quatre is distancing himself from him. That girl. She is the cause of this. Not only that, he doesn't even know what happened to her and Heero. He hates it when he doesn't know the answer. "So, when did that happened?" He just couldn't believe that he had let Quatre fall in love with the girl right under his nose. He was pretty much closer to her than anyone but she had managed to penetrate into Quatre's heart in just a few months, which took him over a year trying to do so! Quatre just remained silent. "Did you like the way she tastes?"  
  
Quatre saw red and punch Duo on his jaw. It sent the latter to tumble down. "I don't know what you're problem is Duo but I sure would like it if you would leave me and Lizzy alone." With that, he went away. But Duo was quick to revive and grabbed Quatre by his arm. With his face so close to Quatre, he said, "Then let's see who wins her first." Seeing the shocked expression on Quatre's face, he said, "Let's seal that agreement with a kiss, shall we?" Then he bends down and gently, much to the surprise of Quatre, kissed him full on the mouth. It shocked and excited Quatre at the same time. It was his first time to be kissed by a man. And he was saving it for Trowa. Trowa! By Allah, what is he doing? First he was thinking of Trowa, then up until now he can't understand just how he got feelings for Lizzy. It confused him to no end and had little sleep last night just thinking about his feelings for Trowa and Lizzy. And now Duo - So before he actually got lost with Duo's kiss, he pushed him and punched him the second time that day.  
  
Duo had a small smile planted on his lips as he saw Quatre left him. For a moment there, he knew that Quatre responded to his kissing. But the shinigami has a plan on the back of his mind. A plan that involves all five gundam pilots and a girl.  
  
Duo then head back to his room. He wasn't feeling too well so he decided to take some pain relievers. Quatre definitely can kick some ass when he wanted to. He suddenly felt a bit dizzy and lie on his bed.  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
O_o. Well, you know just how wicked Duo's plans can be right? Yes I know this is quite short but hey, at least it's something. I have a feeling that this story is going to be a saga. Okay, how about just a novel type? ^_^ Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	15. Chapter 14 Interlude with Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
  
Lizzy let out a long sigh. It was about an hour or so after Quatre had left her saying he had to leave since they had run out of some supplies. Lizzy was blushing a little while he talked to her but she can't shake the feeling that something was not right with Quatre. For one thing, he wasn't smiling. In fact, he seems agitated and confused. Confused? Well, she too is confused. Maybe he is regretting what he had done to her already. Did he? Well, maybe it's for the best. And he has been avoiding her all day.  
  
Looking at the clock, it's 10 past six already. She knew that Quatre would be back within an hour. She had just finished with the Deathscythe and it's now in perfect condition. She prided herself with her craft and it would please Duo to hell. Remembering the pilot, she went upstairs. She didn't even mind to freshen herself up since Duo had already seen her in her worst conditions. She merely washed her hands and grabbed some cookies for Duo. She just took off her overall since it was hot inside compared to the hangar. She still had her shirt and Capri pants on.  
  
"Hello there sleepy head. You awake? I brought you some cookies and milk." She was standing by the doorway with a plate on her hand and a glass of milk on the other.  
  
Duo was on his bed with only his boxers on. But Lizzy didn't mind. She had gotten used to these boys already by that time.  
  
"I'm dying," Duo said trying to mimic Heero's monotone voice.  
  
Lizzy giggled. At least Duo was in a good mood. She always knew that no matter what she had done, Duo would easily forgive her. But in this case, she had her reservations because for one thing, this is a matter of the heart.  
  
She put the plate and glass on his bedside table and sat on his bed. She pulled his arm, which was covering his eyes and gave him a quick peck on his nose. Still, he closed his eyes.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" talking to Duo always made her feel good inside. And she is quite worried with all the bruises he had on his body. "I hope Oz didn't left a permanent mark on you, love."  
  
Then Duo opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Lizzy was a bit startled with the way his amethyst eyes were looking at her. It was quite . unusual.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I, shinigami, will crumble down because of Oz? You've got another thing coming beautiful."  
  
Lizzy just smiled to that. Something definitely was not right. He doesn't call her beautiful. He calls Hilde beautiful when he flirts with her. Is he flirting with her now? Something fishy is definitely going on.  
  
Then she was taken by surprise as Duo tackled her to bed and thus starting a tickle war. She knew she was at a loss here because she knew that Duo couldn't possibly take a hard tickle. She was spoiling him too much.  
  
"Hahahahahaa.. Geez Duo. S-stop . Stop it already! You aren't . hhahahaha. Okay, okay you won!" With that Duo stopped. Lizzy has tears in her eyes. Duo had remained quiet, as he looked straight into her emerald eyes. Lizzy was still heaving but she was aware that she is now lying on Duo's bed while he is on top of her. He had pinned her legs with his own while both his arms are on her sides to support him. They had been in similar positions before. At other times they use this to tease Wufei. But Lizzy had an intuition that something was different in this case. Something way too different.  
  
It was like a predator and prey situation and this time, it looks like she is the prey. What now? The only way to get out of here is if she remains calm. She laughed a little before she said, "Geez Duo, if you think I will melt by giving me those death glares, and then you are hardly mistaken!" She even gave him a sweet smile then tried to pretend to start another tickle war but was surprised when Duo pinned both her hands up her head with both of his hands. She could feel his deadweight on her. What the hell did she do this time?, her mind was screaming. "This isn't funny Duo," she hissed. She is all alert now. She then wondered if Quatre has come back. Has Duo gone mad all of a sudden? She doesn't know if she can handle him right now.  
  
She felt him smirked. She smelled it. The smell of liquor. Why didn't she notice it before? Wait. it wasn't just liquor. Damn! Did Quatre give Duo some anti-depressants? Highly unlikely. She knew that there are three drugs that is given to wounded pilots, one is liquor to help warm the body, the other is an anti-tetanus and the last is the anti-depressant which is usually given to those who had just suffered a very traumatic experience. If taken too excessively, it has the same effects as opium or marijuana. Now she's wondering just how much Duo have taken. Usually the pilots don't take the third pill since they all knew that it has side effects. The worst part, all three medications are not supposed to be taken at the same time.  
  
"What's the matter love, cat got your tongue?" Duo's eyes were a bit dilated in a way. "Don't worry, I only have 2 questions to ask you then I'll let you go."  
  
Lizzy was not in a bit reassured by that. "Fire away Duo-chan," she chose to remain calm.  
  
Duo laughed. "You always were calm aren't you? You really are an intelligent girl," he shifted his position so that his face was above her, "Okay, first question, what happened between you and Heero on your first rescue mission?"  
  
His breath was hot on her face but she chose to ignore the strange fluttering she felt on her stomach. "We were nearly found out by the enemy. They set the place on fire so we had to go out through the fire exit. It was pretty damn close!"  
  
Duo laughed again. "Not only are you intelligent love but you are also very cunning. I wasn't referring to those incidents. As I can remember, you mentioned it yesterday that Heero of all people should know that you are not a slut. Hmm, I wonder why. Care to enlighten me?" His voice was bit slurry but she thinks that the effects of the drug are slowly fading out of his system. That means he had taken it for almost 4 hours ago.  
  
She tried to work her way out without her saying the truth, "Th-there was a man who tried to flirt with me on the base. I actually used that but when he tried to get serious, I knocked him out. Heero was there. He saw the whole thing."  
  
Duo gave her a lazy smile before he descended and whispered in her ear, "Do you honestly think I would buy that? You see, I've got other methods of knowing if you really are a slut or not. I'm just wondering if Heero had gotten to it first than me." Lizzy was totally confused as to what could he be talking about. But when she felt him lick her earlobe, she started to panic. She tried to get out of his grip but he was surprisingly strong. She wouldn't be surprised if she has marks on her wrists by tomorrow. He was holding her with a death grip.  
  
She then tried to talk her way out. By now, Duo was licking the sides of her neck down to the hollow of her throat. "Duo, snap out of it. Look, Quatre is going to be back any minute now!"  
  
Lizzy felt as if she shouldn't have the said the word 'Quatre'. Duo stopped and now his face was above hers again. But his eyes had that menacing look. "Are you worried that lover boy will be disappointed when he sees us like this?" He sneered again. She was beginning to hate that in Duo. She reminded herself to put that in her list of things I hate about Duo. "Which leads me to my second question love. Thanks for reminding me. If you really aren't a slut, then how come you expertly maneuvered Quatre in the sofa last night?"  
  
Even if she knew that Duo was drugged, it hurt her to have to hear him say it. So he thinks she is a slut? She knew that he is bitter that Quatre seemed to like her more than him. But what could she do? She only taught of only one way possible. She will fight back.  
  
"I didn't maneuvered Quatre last night Duo! Damn it Duo, this isn't a game!" she shouted. She just hoped that Quatre is back. Maybe if she keeps shouting more, he would come. It wasn't funny even if here she was about to lose her virginity while Quatre was downstairs cooking their meal! Damn these gundam pilots! Then she screamed, "You're hurting me!"  
  
"Good," Duo said. "Because I want to let you know how I felt when I saw my best friend tongue locked with the person I loved most in this galaxy! So now my dear best friend, I will know if you really are a slut or not!" He grinned then he kissed her hard on her mouth.  
  
Lizzy knew then that no amount of words could come into Duo. How could she explain to him that it was Quatre who actually kissed her first! She just wished that the drug would wear out by now. She then tried to push him off with her legs and arms but he just wouldn't budge. Panic was starting to come into her mind. She let out a yell as Duo tore her t-shirt in two thus exposing her chest. Good thing she was wearing a bra.  
  
"Damn it Duo! Let go of me!" she shouted but it seems that her shouts fell on deaf ears. She did panic a lot when she felt him brush his bulge against her. That was the time when tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Just then, Duo stopped. "Shhh." he said. "Don't cry love," he then licked her tears. "I will never hurt you Lizzy. I love you. Let me love you." He kissed and licked her cheeks trying to dry her face.  
  
Lizzy was totally confused. Did Duo really gone mad? But when she looked into his eyes, it seemed as if she was seeing the real Duo. But there was still a strange hue in his eyes. Lust. It was still there.  
  
Then he kissed her hard again and pinned her to the mattress. For a moment there, she lost all hope and let him have her way with her with tears falling down her eyes.  
  
Just then, they heard a monotone voice said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? If you guys will do that, I would appreciate it if you lock the door so that others cannot interrupt." Knowing Heero, he could just have left but he had feelings for the shinigami so he had to say that.  
  
Lizzy suddenly found strength in that voice. It was Heero. She knew then that someone would stop Duo from his madness. With the last of her strength, she pushed Duo away from her and shouted, "Heero wait!"  
  
It definitely caught Heero's attention for he went back. Unfortunately, it also caught Trowa and Wufei's attention. Her shout sounded more like a shriek that is why they immediately rushed up to Heero and Duo's room expecting an enemy. But what greeted them took them completely by surprise. For one thing, Duo was still on the bed who was partially on top of Lizzy but Lizzy looked like a total mess. Her hair was in ruins and her shirt was ripped in front exposing herself. But what had moved them the most were the tears they saw in her eyes flowing endlessly down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The thing with the drugs, I just made it up. Don't mind if it doesn't make sense. The real action starts on chapter 16 or 17, depending on my mood right now. It will show how her past catches on her.  
  
Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	16. Chapter 15 After Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
  
Before anyone could react, Lizzy punched Duo on his gut trying to put him to sleep. She can't possibly blame him for he was in drugs. Fortunately, he did pass out. It looked like he was nearing his limit as well.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?" Wufei shouted.  
  
Then Heero went inside the room to take Duo away from Lizzy and placed him on his bed while Trowa tried to make Lizzy calm down so that she can tell them what happened. But even before she had the chance to do so, Heero had noted the bottle of liquor on Duo's bed and two empty tablets of anti- depressants in Duo's bedside table.  
  
"You drugged him?" Heero calmly asked. It was then that Trowa and Wufei had noticed the pills and half-emply bottle.  
  
Lizzy didn't know whether she should scream or kill herself with the accusation Heero had just given. How dare he. how dare he thinks that it was all her fault!  
  
"Geez Heero, I don't know. You tell me. Looks to me you've got this all figured out!" Lizzy had a very deep hurt look in her eyes. The others knew that Heero had gone too far on that one. They know that Heero has a hard time trusting anyone except for all the pilots whom he had tested as true to their cause but Lizzy.he still considered her as an alien in their domain. Even if he sees her attractive enough to let himself kiss and be drawn to her, it doesn't mean that she has earned his trust.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Trowa asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Lizzy sighed and quietly answered, "He left about an hour to go to get some supplies. He'll be back soon." Then she tried to make an exit but tripped on the bottle that caused her to fall down. Her nose started to bleed. What a very bad day!!!, she screamed in her mind.  
  
Surprisingly, Wufei beat Trowa in helping her but she shoved him away. She was too hurt inside to let them be close to her. Not even one of them tried to defend her in front of Heero. Not even one of them! So will all the pride she could muster, she went out and headed for her room. She changed into her pajamas and tried to get some sleep. She tried to devoid her thoughts with what had just happened but she can't. She kept seeing the events played in her mind. Everything was well but things started to change when Duo was caught.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard a soft knock. She heard some small talk just outside her room. It was Trowa and Quatre. The latter insisted to see her but Trowa held him back saying it wasn't the right time. She then wondered if they did tell them the truth. Of all the things, now Duo would definitely be pissed with her. With what had just happened, she wondered if everything would ever be the same again.  
  
  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yup. Too short I know. But there's more to come. The next chapter is where the fun part begins. Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	17. Chapter 16 The recent mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^ Arigato to all who made the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
  
It was two days after the incident. The pilots had no assignment so all of them stayed in the area. In fact, all the pilots seemed to be working a lot on a big project since they are always huddled in the living room mainly in front of Heero's laptop. While Lizzy, on the other hand, tried to stay away from them as much as possible. She stayed with the gundams and tried to fix anything she could. Surprisingly, she didn't found any dents on Wing Zero, Heavyarms and Shenlong. That means they didn't encounter any enemy. She then pondered for a minute if they were even successful in their latest mission. They were back only after a day!  
  
Meanwhile, Duo and Quatre were definitely not in good terms. Wufei, on the other hand, didn't know whether he'd be pleased with the idea because no one has been bothering him for the last two days. Wufei, Trowa and Heero had still no idea what had happened but they suspect that Quatre seem to know something. They also saw on the next day how Quatre beat up Duo. It was right after Trowa had told Quatre what they've seen. It was the first time they have seen Quatre so riled up. But neither Duo nor Quatre would tell them anything. Their only key lies with Lizzy who at the moment would not talk to any of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy can't sleep that night again. She tossed and turned in her bed. She knew she would wake up Wufei by doing just that but she can't help it. She had too many thoughts in her mind and she doesn't know what to do with them. First on her list is the guilt she feels everytime she sees either Duo or Quatre. It was just too much. She knows Duo likes Quatre but the latter is now angry with him all because of her! It was bad enough that she feels guilty about Quatre's father and deceiving them by not telling them that she used to be with Oz. What would happen to her if they did find out? She is betting on a 90% chance that Heero will kill her at point blank. But that would be after they all tortured her for information. She felt like crying but then stopped herself. What's the point in crying? Wufei will definitely kill her now if she did cry. He hates weak people. Especially weak onnas. She's an onna. Her heart cringed again thinking how the other three pilots thought that she did drugged Duo. But what would make them see that she will do that? She then wondered if Duo had confessed who did it to him. But knowing Heero didn't press on the matter, it means they knew who did it. But it would be impossible to be Quatre. He is not that careless. She strongly feels that Duo might have done it to himself knowing how depressed he was. If only I could take back time, she wondered. Foolishness, she knew.  
  
"If you don't want to sleep yet, why don't you just get up and go someplace else".  
  
Wufei. It was more of a statement rather than a plea. He seemed really pissed off. But she doesn't give a damn. Instead, she uttered a long sigh.  
  
"Are you testing my patience woman?"  
  
Lizzy heard a rustle of bedsheets. She felt that Wufei is now completely awake without looking at him. Her eyes still glued on the ceiling.  
  
"Do you know what time it is? It's already 2am in the morning and I haven't gotten any decent sleep for the past 2 nights with you tossing around the bed all the time!"  
  
By now, Lizzy wondered if the other pilots have woken up as well with the entire racket Wufei was making.  
  
Wufei, expecting to see some retort from the onna, was surprised to see her get up and quietly left the room. Damn that onna, Wufei cursed to himself. Now he knows he will definitely not get any sleep that night. Of all the things he hated, it's seeing other's weakness. And he hated her right now for being just that. But most of all, he hates the feeling that he has to go to her and do something to make her feel.. feel. Hell, he can't even say it to himself.. Okay, he felt that he has to do something to make her feel better - no, maybe not that but make her normal again. He was not used to seeing Lizzy so weak. The woman rarely backs down from a fight especially with him. She would see to it that he had lost his patience so much that he would start arguing about injustice and dumb weak onnas. But now, it was the first time he had seen her vulnerable side and it really surprised him that it was affecting him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy left the room so as not to disturb Wufei and eventually wake up the other pilots. She went down to the kitchen and got herself a drink. She saw some bottles of wine, whiskey and other liquor but decided to drink plain water. It will not do her any good if she drinks. Look what happened to Duo, she told herself. Jeez, why can't I get all the damn things out of my system?, she screamed to herself.  
  
She then headed to the living room and sat at one of the sofas. She surveyed the room just to get her mind someplace else. Then she saw one laptop and decided to open it and play some computer games.  
  
Looks like this is Quatre's laptop, she mused. It was in hibernation mode. When it finally open, she got a chance to see what they were working on for the past two days. And what she had seen shocked her. She nearly passed out if it not had been for Trowa who had suddenly appeared and sat down on a nearby couch. She can't let him see the feeling she has at that moment. But of all the people, why did it have to be Trowa? The guy is very good in reading other people's emotion. Worst, she can't read Trowa's emotions at all.  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yikes, another cliffhanger! Now this is where the action begins. Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	18. Chapter 17 The Secret Code

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own a few characters in here. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Pilots and a Girl  
  
By catnips_ph  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
  
Looks like this is Quatre's laptop, she mused. It was in hibernation mode. When it finally open, she got a chance to see what they were working on for the past two days. And what she had seen shocked her. She nearly passed out if it not had been for Trowa who had suddenly appeared and sat down on a nearby couch. She can't let him see the feeling she has at that moment. But of all the people, why did it have to be Trowa? The guy is very good in reading other people's emotion. Worst, she can't read Trowa's emotions at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa felt that something was definitely wrong with Lizzy. She seemed to pale seeing him. He wondered if what was happening between her, Duo and Quatre had anything to do with him as well. That he will find out before the night is over..  
  
"T-Trowa," she almost stammered. Mustn't panic, musn't panic, she firmly told herself. But she can't take deep breaths. It would ruin her composure. What will she do? Right in front of the computer is series of codes that she knew damn too well. It was brief and simple but the message felt like a dagger had been stabbed right through her heart. It reads:  
  
For my dear Lara Perkins, it was nice seeing you the other day in the base. Too bad you have joined the gundam pilots. But soon we will meet. The pilots will lead me to you. They've just delivered this message to you. (it was signed) Kenji.  
  
So the pilots were trying to decipher the damn codes. Do they already know what it means? Maybe no. But what if -  
  
"You okay, Lizzy?" Trowa asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Think fast girl! But Lizzy just nodded her head. She then tried to get up and said in a rush tone, "I-I think I'll go to bed now. I've so much to do tomorrow - "  
  
She was cutoff when Trowa suddenly grabbed her wrist and made her sit down again. This time he sat beside her and firmly held her wrist in his right hand.  
  
"Not yet Lizzy. Not until you've answered my questions." Trowa was surprised when he saw how big Lizzy's eyes went after making that statement. Now he is really bent on knowing just what happened while they were in the mission. And while he is at it, he might as well ask what happened also in their rescue mission with Heero and Duo.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzy felt like an ice was thrown over her. Does this mean they know already what it means? Or is it just Trowa? But the codes are very hard to break. It was an original code and is only used as internal messages among members of the Project Mole. Even high-ranking officials do not know the codes. Only Lady Une and Lt. Noin know about it. Even Treize doesn't know it.  
  
"You have nothing to be afraid of Lizzy as long as you answer my questions truthfully." The way he was holding her wrist, he was very sure that her heartbeat suddenly went higher. He then wondered if she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. "It would be better if you will breathe in and out Lizzy."  
  
And Lizzy did just that. She took short breaths and felt that her lungs will explode. Every nerve endings in her body was sensitive now. Will she die now? Or tortured first?  
  
Trowa cannot comprehend just what really happened for Lizzy to be reacting like this. He just thinks it was all some misunderstanding. Duo merely drugged himself by mistake. He found out the other day that Duo had by mistake took the wrong tablets since he was already tipsy at that time he took it. Lizzy could have easily forgiven him especially since she herself had made sure Duo passed out so that either him, Heero or Wufei will not beat Duo up after seeing what he actually done to her.  
  
"As I've said Lizzy, you have nothing to be afraid. I just want to know what happened the other day."  
  
"What other day?" Lizzy managed to say. She had to know if her identity was revealed already or not.  
  
"Okay, let's start with what happen to the rescue mission with Heero and Duo. I think things started to become different after that day."  
  
Lizzy had managed to get a hold of herself and calmly say, "Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me Lizzy."  
  
"Look Trowa, I don't have anything to say to you. So why don't you just let go of me and bug off!" she tried to be angry with him and snatched her hand away from him but he has a very good grip.  
  
To her annoyance, he also held her other hand.  
  
"Calm down Lizzy."  
  
"Calm down? What the hell you mean I calm down? You are here practically trying to restrain me. You could kill me by now and no one will know that I passed away already!" she was beginning to become hysterical. She can feel it. She tried to restrain her feelings but all the things seem to be coming down to this one event. "Damn it Trowa, let go of me already. You're hurting me!" she screamed at him and tried to stand up. But Trowa merely grabbed both of her upper arms and made her sit down again.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you Lizzy. I just want to know what is happening."  
  
"You can go to hell Trowa! I'm not going to sit here and answer your dumb questions while on the back of your head you want to kill me!" With that she tried to kick him and used some of the tricks Quatre had taught her. Too bad Trowa seems to know all those tricks. She realized that too late when Trowa had successfully pinned her down again on the sofa with an arms lock.  
  
"What made you think I will kill you?" the plot thickens, Trowa thought.  
  
Lizzy will definitely not answer that. What more does he want? That she confess the whole truth that she used to be an Oz mole? Over her dead body! But isn't it what she wants to do? To tell everything the truth and get it all over with.  
  
She then tried to calm down and asked, "Just what is it that you want to talk about?"  
  
Trowa looked into her emerald eyes that matched his own. "What happened between you, Heero, Quatre and Duo these past few days?"  
  
Lizzy was a bit confused but when she tried to decipher what he was saying, she suddenly realized that Trowa is not referring to anything about her being an Oz mole. But she has to be sure.  
  
"You mean what happened to me and Heero on our mission and why on earth Duo and Quatre hate each other now?"  
  
Trowa took his time in answering then silently bowed his head in affirmation.  
  
To his surprise, Lizzy suddenly laughed out loud it looks like she was having a mental breakdown. What is going on?  
  
Lizzy suddenly felt so happy. All the while she thought they knew.  
  
But she suddenly stopped. Seeing Trowa's very confused face, he will begin to search for clues. The last thing she needs is for him to figure out that she was looking at the computer when he confronted her and then he will put two and two together. He might suspect she knows the codes and -  
  
So she said, "Oh! Oh that!"  
  
Trowa raised one of his eyebrows at her quizzically. Had she gone nuts?  
  
"I think I can explain better if you will let go of me Trowa."  
  
Surprisingly, he did just that. But he didn't let her get off the hook easily. He still held her wrists.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Wufei. It was Wufei but Lizzy was a bit surprised that he was actually down there. He also has a scowl on his face.  
  
Trowa of course didn't answer. He just remained quiet. Lizzy was about to say something when she saw the rest of the pilots including Duo came to them as well. Now they were all gathered in the living room. The four pilots were standing around them. Wufei with his scowl, Heero with his arms across his chest, Duo looking grumpy for being awaken and Quatre looking expectantly at her and Trowa with a very confused look at his face. It was a confrontation she must face. Is it the right time to reveal EVERYTHING now? O_O  
  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Comments please! You can also e-mail me at catnips_ph@yahoo.com. 


	19. Chapter 18 Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing.  
  
From the last chapter:  
  
Trowa of course didn't answer. He just remained quiet. Lizzy was about to say something when she saw the rest of the pilots including Duo come to them as well. Now they were all gathered in the living room. The four pilots were standing around them. Wufei with his scowl, Heero with his arms across his chest, Duo looking grumpy for being awaken and Quatre looking expectantly at her and Trowa with a very confused look at his face. It was a confrontation she must face. Is it the right time to reveal EVERYTHING now? O_O  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Lizzy's mind was swirling from all the pent-up emotions these past weeks. It was further aggravated by the fact that Kenji, her ex-ally in Oz, had located her. She can't reveal to them that she used to be a member of Oz. If her past will be revealed without any aid from the gundam scientists, she knew that all 5 of them will kill her in an instant. most especially Quatre. Why wouldn't he when she is directly involved in the killing of his father.  
  
"Wufei's right," Duo said. "Just what exactly are you two doing so early in the morning waking all of us up?"  
  
Lizzy knew that Duo was still pissed off! And by looking at things, it seems that his anger is directed at her and it's because of Quatre.  
  
Surprisingly, Trowa was the one who answered for both of them. "Actually Duo, I want to know as to why you, Lizzy and Quatre are behaving abnormally for these past days."  
  
"What happened is actually none of your concern Trowa," Duo answered calmly. It has a deadly tone to it.  
  
"It is Duo considering it is affecting our group," Trowa retorted.  
  
"It does?" Duo sneered. "Or is it just yourself you're concerned about?"  
  
"Damn it Duo stop this nonsense!" Lizzy interjected. She is beginning to loose her patience with Duo. Instincts told her that Duo is doing something that is tearing the group apart. And it saddened her to know that it would be Duo, her real best friend in the group and the only person whom she could really trust. And he was hurting her because Quatre showed feelings toward her which should have been for Duo. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Duo faced her. "I think I should have been the one to ask you that Lizzy."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere you bakas!" Wufei said. "Throwing questions like that without informing us the reasons."  
  
Duo, Quatre and Lizzy remained silent. They were sensing who will be the one who say the reason.  
  
Lizzy was surprised when Trowa suddenly threw an arm around her and said to the group, "Why don't we deal with this after we all get a night sleep? Lizzy here is exhausted especially after what she'd been through a couple days ago." He gave a glance at Duo.  
  
Lizzy was about to retort and free himself from Trowa's arm specially after seeing the look in Quatre's face but failed when Trowa led her upstairs and deposited her in her room. She didn't fail to see however the triumphant look in Duo's eyes. Also, Wufei's irritated at something and it seemed to be directed at Trowa while Heero maintained a cold exterior but his gaze was definitely on Lizzy.  
  
Lizzy was about to close her eyes when she felt Wufei's gaze on her. It surprised her to realize that Wufei was actually looking at her with a scowl on his face. "What?" she asked looking at the ceiling. She can't face his eyes then.  
  
"Is there something going on as well between you and Trowa?"  
  
Lizzy blinked. She sat upright and looked at Wufei who was sitting on his bed in Indian style. "Come again?"  
  
"I think you heard me Onna." His gaze was unwavering.  
  
"Where did that come from Wufei? Hello!!! Trowa and I are just friends you know. What made you say that by the way?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just merely observing. It seems that you are tearing the whole group apart with your flirting."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lizzy almost shouted. She didn't want to wake up the house again. But she stood up before Wufei. She was standing way above Wufei. "I can't believe you have the same thinking as Heero and - " she stopped. If she said Duo then Wufei will have a guess as to the misunderstanding going on.  
  
"And who Lizzy?" Wufei queried. When Lizzy didn't answer, he continued, "I think things would have been relatively the same without you coming along."  
  
Lizzy made a back step. Knowing it was very much like Wufei to say those things, she was deeply hurt for it was true. It was miserably true. And coming from Wufei who was merely trying to irritate her again, it somehow made sense. "I see." she murmured and turned back to her bed to sleep.  
  
For the second time that night, Wufei was surprised to see the onna turned her back as a sign of defeat. It was just that when he saw Trowa put an arm around her and she didn't resist, he saw red. He was angry also at himself for feeling that way and thereby putting the blame on her. His anger is directed to her . First, the onna tried to seduce her with Duo's antics. He let it pass thinking it was just for fun but when he heard the conversation with Heero and saw her encounter with Duo and Trowa, he had to think of a reason why it all happened with her. And he had to say that especially when he is starting to look at her differently . more as a woman than a comrade and he hated that feeling because he is still in love with Meiran, his deceased wife. He felt like betraying her everytime he looks at the onna and having feelings he hadn't felt before. even with Meiran. So he deduced that it was probably because the onna is an expert flirt with men. .. then he remembered. She said that there was another person in the group who felt the same. He doesn't even have to guess. Duo. 


	20. Chapter 19 Complication

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing.. Wish I did!  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Lizzy overslept. She was in fact surprised that she had slept at all. It was quiet. In fact it was too damn quiet. Where was everybody?, she asked herself. Looking at her watch, it was already 2 in the afternoon. It actually surprised her also that Quatre hadn't tried to wake her up for breakfast or lunch.  
  
She then got up and went to shower first and tried to block out all the negative thoughts and events that happened in the past week. Just as she was to go down to have a meal, she noticed that her laptop was blinking. It meant she has a mission ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you figured it out yet Heero?" Duo asked. They were all in the living room looking both at Quatre and Heero's laptop trying to decipher the code. Trowa had explained to them a few days back that all they found out in their last mission was a single disk with the secret codes. Dr J had instructed them to just get the codes and transfer it to them. But being gundam pilots, they would want to know what it also meant. It could lead them to the next plans of Oz.  
  
Seeing that Heero wasn't responding, Duo turned his attention to Wufei who was busy sharpening his katana. The Chinese man had no patience with deciphering codes. "Hey Wufei, just how did you get this data?"  
  
"It was the only thing that was left in the abandoned warehouse," Wufei explained.  
  
"It was as if," Trowa started, "it was left on purpose."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, considering the circumstances. Someone wants this code to be found. But do they want 'us' gundam pilots to find it?"  
  
"Whatever it is," Duo said, "it definitely is a trap."  
  
Heero just remained silent. It was very unusual for Oz to have this kind of cryptic code. He was very challenged at the moment and he will not back down until he finds out what it means.  
  
Just then, they heard a motorcycle came to life. It could only mean that Lizzy was going away again on a mission. They were so intent in decoding the message that they didn't noticed that Lizzy had gone down on the hangar. She left without saying a word to any of them which was so unusual. Most of the times if not always, she will leave a message to Duo and Quatre as to her whereabouts so that in case something happens to her, they will know where to find or rescue her.  
  
"You don't think she left us permanently don't you?" Duo voiced out. Even though he was so angry at her these past days, she was a very dear friend to him.  
  
"If she does left us Duo," Quatre said without looking at Duo, "it will be your entire fault!" He still had his eyes glued on his laptop with Trowa beside him. Duo was with Heero and Wufei was behind Duo and Heero.  
  
Duo's ears twitched. It was a sign that he was starting to get annoyed again. But he tried to keep his cool but surprisingly asked Quatre, "So why did you kiss her anyway Quatre?"  
  
That seemed to have frozen all gundam pilots. Wufei stopped what he was doing and all pilots were waiting for Quatre to answer.  
  
"It still doesn't explain why you tried to rape her Duo!" Quatre answered back.  
  
"I didn't rape her Quatre," Duo defended himself. "I was simply drugged because I took so many pills and I mistook the tequila as water okay?"  
  
"What a lame excuse!" Quatre said.  
  
Duo stood up. He is fed up with all the accusations Quatre was throwing at him. "Oh yeah? And what about you Quatre, what are your reasons for kissing Lizzy?"  
  
Quatre then faced him seeing he is all riled up but he kept his cool. "I like her."  
  
Duo was shocked. He wasn't expecting Quatre to admit it .. To admit it in front of Trowa.  
  
But he was even more shocked when Quatre said, "And I think I'm falling in love with her. I think those are valid reasons for kissing a girl Duo."  
  
Duo was too shocked to say anything. But then Trowa asked Quatre, "Do you think she loves you too?"  
  
It was obvious that Quatre can't look straight into Trowa's eyes. But he answered him, "I don't know."  
  
Duo laughed. It wasn't a funny laugh but a sarcastic one. "Oh don't be so gullible Quatre. She returned the favor right? I saw her clinging onto you. If I haven't fallen down the stairs, both of you would have done it right on the living room!"  
  
"You're wrong Duo!" Quatre countered. "She doesn't really like me. I always felt that she puts a wall between us everytime I get near her. It was as if she is afraid of me. Afraid of being near me. But that was the only time that I actually tried to break down that wall."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry high and mighty Winner that I have broken that special moment!"  
  
"I don't understand why you are so damn angry with me in the first place! What's the matter Duo, you found out that Lizzy only liked you as a friend?" Quatre taunted.  
  
Duo tried not to facefault at that. He knew Quatre was dense sometimes but not that dense! It was so tempting to shout on his face that he is in love with him all this time. But instead, he said, "I give up," and went upstairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going baka?" Heero asked with a glare.  
  
Without turning back, Duo answered, "Grab a snack and see if Quatre's girlfriend left a note or something."  
  
"Hmm," Wufei said. "Speaking of which, what is that damn onna up to?"  
  
No one answered. But Wufei, Heero and Trowa now knows what happened between Lizzy, Duo and Quatre. It was a complicated love triangle. They also know that Duo is in some way in love with Lizzy also though he tries to deny it. If he doesn' t love or at least fancy Lizzy, Duo would have simply killed her and that would make life simple. Duo always like it simple. But he didn't this time. He chose to play with Quatre and Lizzy's feelings which was also hurting him in the process.  
  
The only thing that remains to be uncovered now was what happened between Heero and Lizzy. They all know it will be very difficult considering Heero is not some sort of a kiss and tell person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the other side of the colony, Lizzy entered a pub and went to a secluded room. It led to a secret hideout in the basement. It used to be an old drainage pipeline but is now house or home to many poor residents of the colony. Lizzy's heart goes out to them. She hates seeing all the suffering because of the stupid war.  
  
Then she found her target. Dr Reeds was dressed as one of them with his mouth covered by a piece of cloth. Lizzy too had a cloth covering her mouth. Most people underground has them because you can get sick just by inhaling the air there. So many people dying everyday of cholera and pneumonia because of no water and poor ventilation. All of them are dying. You can smell death everywhere.  
  
Lizzy then knew that Dr Reeds' mission has something to do with the secret code she has. The gundam scientists seem to think that it was too top secret that they have to meet her in such places to be away from the eyes of Oz. Plus the fact that they have to send Dr Reeds personally.  
  
She settled beside the good doctor and said with much delight, "It is so good to see you back Doctor." He was like a father to her.  
  
"No time for chit-chat," he said without taking his eyes off the ground. "I want to know what the codes mean."  
  
She was silent for a moment. She doesn't know how to break the news to the Doctor. But she wondered what would be his reaction when he finds out.  
  
"I don't have that much time," the doctor said impatiently.  
  
She sighed. Like the doctor she just stared at the ground and said, "The codes were meant for me. It said: For my dear Lara Perkins, it was nice seeing you the other day in the base. Too bad you have joined the gundam pilots. But soon we will meet. The pilots will lead me to you. They've just delivered this message to you. It was signed by Kenji. Looks like Kenji was in the base after all when Heero and I rescued Duo. He saw me and he recognized me."  
  
After that, both of them were quiet. Then the Dr said, "You do know that Kenji will use that to set the pilots against you right?"  
  
She sighed again and nodded her head. "Yeah I know. He will use anything to catch me and the pilots."  
  
"So what do you plan to do? You're life is now in danger especially if the pilots find out you used to be an Oz."  
  
"I know that. They might actually forgive me for the fact that I used to be an Oz soldier but I doubt if .." She can't continue. She was about to say something about Quatre and his father but she felt like throwing up. Just thinking about it made her dizzy.  
  
"Doubt if what?" the Dr wants to know.  
  
So she told him gently, "Q might not be that forgiving if he finds out I too am responsible in getting his father killed."  
  
"I thought we talked about this before." The Dr said in low tones. "He killed himself and it wasn't your fault. You were merely assigned to track him down. It was the others who really killed him."  
  
"I don't know Dr," Lizzy said so unsure of herself, "I could have done something like I did with the others. I could have misled them thus saving his father but I didn't. I tracked him down and -" she stopped and blinked back the tears that was trying to fall down. She doesn't want to remember the past. It always hurt her to think of those events. She also knew that Quatre had gone berserk that time and used the Zero system that nearly destroyed a colony.  
  
"I must go. I'll see what I can do to prevent the pilots from knowing it. That is, if you don't really want them to know. The choice is yours."  
  
Does she really want to tell them? .. Then she shook her head. "I can't let them know it yet." Then the Dr stood up and left her. She followed soon afterwards. She doesn't feel like going home now..  
  
Home. It was so ironic. How could she consider their hideout as home? She should be running away from them. She should have just remained a civilian in the first place! Going home to the gundam pilots? She is so sure her parents will be horrified. The gundam pilots are feared so much by every people and nation because of the destruction they bring. You don't really want to be near them considering they are the world's top dangerous people.  
  
Pushing out her reverie, she became alarm when she noticed three bikers who are tailing behind her. She dropped her visor and speed up her bike. She wants to know for sure if she was being tailed or not.  
  
After a few minutes, it was confirmed. She is being tailed. She can't possibly go back to the hideout now. She has to loose them. She also tried to keep her calm when they started shooting at her. Though this isn't the first time she was tailed, she felt that those behind her were no normal Oz soldiers, if they really are from Oz.  
  
But fate was not on her side. Just as she was to turn around a corner that will bring her freedom, some old man was trying to cross the street. That led her to sharply swing her bike to the other side but that move made her lose control and she skidded to an approaching car. She catapult and tried to make a soft landing but she crashed into the top of a ten-wheeler truck. It somehow made a soft landing but knew that her right arm was badly beaten. She tried to get up as quickly as possible considering the three bikers were still after her. She jumped off the truck and headed for the nearby houses. She ran as fast as she could. She just hoped she can outrun them considering she's badly hurt.  
  
Just when she thought she can safely hide by crossing the bridge, she heard a bike roared over her head and landed a few meters away from her. The driver seemed to have used the upper roadway to catch up with her. The biker was looking straight at her. She felt that she was going to die. If she run, she will be shot at immediately considering the proximity and the open space. The bridge was behind the biker. If only she could get past the biker, she can risk her life jumping off the bridge.  
  
Lizzy's mind was racing and she was praying for a miracle to happen. Her heart was thumping so loudly she felt her veins are going to explode in any minute. She hasn't been caught in this kind of situation before. Her breath was ragged. To make matters worse, the two other bikers have caught up with them and were waiting behind her.  
  
Just then, the biker in front of her removed his helmet. Lizzy almost choked. She knew the guy. His eyes, his hair.. How could she not forget ..  
  
"Hello there Lara. It is so nice to meet you again." The other man was grinning maniacally at her.  
  
"Kenji," she whispered. 


	21. Chapter 20 More Complications

Disclaimer: I own everything except for GW!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_More Complications…_

Just then, the biker in front of her removed his helmet. Lizzy almost choked. She knew the guy. His eyes, his hair…. How could she not forget ….

"Hello there Lara. It is so nice to meet you again." The other man was grinning maniacally at her.

"Kenji," she whispered.

-o-o-o-o

Back at the hide-out, the pilots were seated in the living room looking at the TV for any news that will lead them to Oz whereabouts. They just had their dinner which was surprisingly a silent one because Duo was silent the whole time.

"… and now, for local news, an accident happened around 6pm today in Drydale drive. A motorcycle crashed against a car," the footage shows the beat up motorcycle and car. It was followed by a ten-wheeler truck that luckily was able to stop before it completely crashed the car in front of it. "The passengers of the car only suffered minor bruises but the biker is missing since the incident happened. Eyewitnesses said that the biker was thrown off rather violently and landed on top of the truck…." Then it showed a close up of the motorcycle and its plate number.

Quatre gasped and Duo swore violently. The others remained quiet. They know that motorcycle.

Trowa turned the volume higher while Heero quickly activated his laptop immediately to locate Lizzy. All of them have a tracking device inside their body so that they can be located when they are captured.

"… but surprisingly the biker jumped off the truck and headed for the houses. A witness told us that there were three other bikers who were after the first one. They can't say if it was a male or female. The police said that it might just be some gang dispute and looks like the first biker is running away from the rest. As of now, they still have no clue as to where the bikers had fled to. This is Cindy Walker reporting ….."

"Damn it, where is she Heero?" Duo was hovering at Heero mercilessly. Trowa, though he too cared for the safety of Lizzy, is quite surprised by Duo's reaction. Duo is supposed to be angry at Lizzy. It only shows that he cares deeply for the girl as well. Quatre on the other hand was patiently waiting for Heero to tell them the news so that he can rescue the girl a.s.a.p. But it also surprised Trowa that Heero was hell bent on getting the info. He doesn't know if he is just dreaming but he thinks that Heero too was showing some sort of emotion. Heero is always composed but he thinks he saw a crack just now. Wufei it seems, as Trowa observed, is looking also at Heero intently and seemed to arrive at the same conclusion.

"Looks like she was tailed," Wufei said silently.

"Tailed?" Duo repeated. "Damn that girl! Haven't I taught her the basics of blending in? She must be daydreaming again and forgot all I've taught her! That girl, when I get her hands on her I'll strangle her!" He was pulling out his braid and it was obvious he is not furious but is very worried.

"Got her," Heero said and stood up. He took his jacket and said on his way out, "I'll go alone. It seems like a trap so it would be better if I go alone."

Quatre and Duo was about to retort but Heero put on a steely composure. It was a don't-dare-to-question-me look. He will shoot them if he has to. Though not deadly, he can scrape their arm or leg with his shot.

And in a matter of seconds, he was out of the safehouse leaving behind four very worried pilots.

-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Lizzy was too dumbfounded to speak. Kenji's gaze swept her from head to toe and instinctively, she shivered.

Lizzy stood her ground when Kenji started to approach her. She noticed how he seemed to have grown bigger and more muscular since the last time she saw him. When he is about two feet from her, she tried to grab his gun and it started a fight between them. She focused her mind and tried to remember all the trainings she received from Wufei and Trowa but knew it was futile considering she is out of practice and Kenji is really strong. When she tried to outrun him he caught her left arm and brutally forced her to the ground. He now have both her arms pinned to the ground and his legs were preventing her lower body to move. She knew then that her chances of escaping were slim.

He was sneering at her when he said, "My, my. Isn't this the exact position were we have left off?"

Then she remembered, before the last confrontation, she was about to be raped by this guy. She scowled at him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Trying to feign recognizing me huh? How about I jog your memory a little?" then he forced her mouth open and savagely kissed her. She felt her mouth was bruised. She fought him and tried to grab anything from Kenji, a gun or at least a small knife but nothing. When he left her mouth to grab some air, she managed to give him an upper cut on his jaw. That automatically sent a bruising slap on her face. She felt her face jar by the impact.

"You bitch!" he scowled. Then he ripped her clothes apart. She heard his companion laugh.

"Hey boss," one of them said. "Maybe you can let us have her after you're finished with her," one of them taunted.

She saw Kenji smirked at them and answered, "Maybe." Then he looked down at her and was pleased to see her soft skin against the moonlight. It only aroused him more. "Beautiful as ever." Then he was kissing the hollow of her throat and was touching her breasts rather brutally. She tried hard not to cry out for it will only please Kenji. She then tried to calm down and think logically of way on how to escape. She felt sick as he let him have his way with her but it seems that her technique was actually working. When she felt his hold slacken, she pushed him and tried to outrun him towards the end of the bridge. If she can manage to jump over, she can probably swim for safety.

But as she ran, Kenji pounced on her and she felt her front was badly bruised as she hits the rough ground. Her hands were forced at her back as Kenji held them. Then he was on top of her again. He whispered harshly on her ear, "Don't ever think I will let you go bitch. You belong to me." Then he turned her over. She felt him put something on her stomach and then she let out a cry as she felt it prick her skin.

Just then, a motorcycle was heard over head and landed about six feet away from them. Lizzy prayed hard it was her rescuer and not another motorcycle. And when she saw Kenji stiffen, she let out a small sigh of relief.

But then, she was grabbed upwards by Kenji and was using her as a shield against the stranger. A knife was pointed at the hollow of her neck. She felt its sting and was not totally surprised when she felt blood trickle down her neck.

She looked at the stranger. As the person advance towards them, Kenji and the others stepped backwards. "Don't move any further," Kenji said as he stepped backwards. He stopped when he reached their motorcycle. He looked at the stranger again and said, "Or else my buddies here will shoot you down." It was true, the two others have their guns trained on the stranger.

Then suddenly, Lizzy felt the slit in her neck grew larger as Kenji slit it further. She gasped and fell to the ground as Kenji pushed her hard. As Kenji climbed on his bike, he said, "You can have her. She's done already!" and he laughed maniacally. The two climbed their bike as well but without letting go of their gun pointed at the stranger. Then they sped off.

Lizzy tried to stop the blood from gushing forth of her neck. She knew then that her neck had to be stitched. She tried hard not to faint. It would not help otherwise. Just as suddenly, she was lifted off the ground and was carried to the motorcycle. She felt the wind against her face so she tried to hide her face and was awarded by the warmth of her rescuer's chest.

Her rescuer hasn't lifted off his helmet and she thought of who could it be. When her nose made contact with the guy's chest, she gasped. It was Heero's smell! Could it really be –

"Hold on," she heard Heero's voice that confirmed her guess. Why would Heero do this to her? She already felt sleepy but she knew it was because of the loss of blood. So Heero said urgently, "Don't close your eyes baka!"

She felt herself shiver and knew that the pressure she is giving her neck is not enough to stop the bleeding. Then she felt the wind stopped and she was carried by Heero's arms. She felt safe then and wondered why she should feel so when Heero is most unlikely her friend as far as the gundam pilots are concerned. Wufei and Trowa maybe but definitely not Heero…

-o-o-o-o

Heero entered the hangar. He ignored Quatre's gasp as he removed everything on a table and put Lizzy on top of it. He removed his helmet and quickly instructed Trowa, "You need to stitch her neck."

Everyone took in her figure and quickly everyone knew what needs to be done. Trowa grabbed the medical kit. Duo and Quatre pulled off her remaining clothes. Wufei went to the kitchen to grab some hot water pan while Heero went upstairs to grab some bed sheets to warm her up.

No one was speaking but all of them are wondering as to what could possibly happen to her. She was attacked that was obvious and looking at her clothes and face, she looked like she was raped or about to be raped. They hoped it was the latter. But looking at her lower body, it doesn't seemed to be touched unlike the bruises she received on her upper body.

Lizzy moaned as she felt the first sting of needle poke her sensitive neck. "Hush Lizzy," Trowa whispered just above her face. "It's only a small stitch. Only four." He tried to assure her. But without any painkillers, he knew it was dreadful. And he knew that probably because of blood loss that prevented Lizzy from shouting.

A few minutes later, Trowa was finished. He wiped the blood that splashed along her body. He knew that some of her blood is in Heero's shirt as well. And he was right. Heero's green shirt is thick and wet with Lizzy's blood.

Looking at Lizzy, she was still awake and seemed to be in a state of shock seeing her pupils are a bit dilated.

Quatre and Duo then sponged Lizzy's body with the hot water provided by Wufei. "We need to remove all her clothings," Duo said silently. They knew it meant her underwear. They didn't say anything so Duo first took off her bra. If anyone was surprised to see the small scratches and what looked like teeth nips on both her breast, nobody said a word. Quatre quickly wiped her chest with the warm cloth. They were all professional and nobody squirmed as they peeled off the clothes to Lizzy's body.

"She was not raped," Duo said again as he pulled off her underwear. He can tell just by looking. Quatre washed her legs and then they pulled over some bedsheets on her to stop her chilling. Still nobody said a word. But they all knew that everyone relaxed after hearing Duo's last comment.

"Trowa," Lizzy whispered. Trowa was instantly alert. He looked straight into her eyes and leaned closer to hear what she was saying. "Trowa, he injected something in my belly…. I think it might be a bug."

Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly. He bowed slightly at her and addressed the group, "Lizzy said she might have a bug inserted in her belly. Duo, go grab the detector device."

They knew it was a bad idea if a bug was definitely at her stomach. It will be very painful depending on the depth of the bug inserted inside. Well they will soon find out.

Duo was back in a jiffy and he placed the device over her stomach. Lizzy asked in a quiet voice, "How bad is it?"

They looked at each other. How could Lizzy be certain that a bug was placed inside her?

"Just take it out quickly. I can take it!" she hissed at them.

The depth wasn't that bad but they need to cut her open a little. They don't know if Lizzy can take anymore pain. Quatre sensed this thought, "Lizzy, I don't know if we should take it out. You already experienced tremendous pain."

Lizzy smiled a little. "Damn it Quatre, I don't know what they placed inside me. All I know is that we have to get it out. What if it's a locator device and activated already? I don't care about the pain."

"But Lizzy," Duo interjected. "You already lost so much blood."

"Trowa," Lizzy said. "You can sipped it out you know. I think it's just a small one."

"That's a more painful method," Trowa answered.

"I know. But I think Duo can make it lighter." Lizzy said with a ghost of smile on her ashen face.

"What?" Duo asked puzzled.

"Well Duo if you're so damn concerned about me, why don't you lighten it up… by kissing me …while Trowa takes the damn thing out?" she said in between breaths.

Everyone was silent. Lizzy they knew was trying to be funny but it wasn't. Duo's eyes narrowed at her. Lizzy then quickly added, "I won't bite I promise!" and flashed another smile.

Duo surprisingly looked at Quatre who had a passive face. Quatre looked at him and nodded as if Duo is asking permission to do so.

"Alright then," Trowa said as he moved over to Lizzy's stomach. "Wufei, I need you to hold her arms above her head. Heero, you hold both her legs down. This will be very painful and I'm expecting a lot of movement from her. Quatre, you will help me with the gadget."

Wufei then held her wrists above her head while Heero clamped both hands on her ankle. Wufei and Quatre did what they were told. And as Trowa slit her stomach to get the bug, Duo swooped down and started to kiss Lizzy hard on her mouth. Duo felt every shout and tremor Lizzy was making as Trowa and Quatre took out the bug.

Lizzy felt Duo's tongue moved in her mouth and tried to focus on it instead of the pain. But she shouted into Duo's mouth as she felt the prick of Trowa's gadget as it goes deeper into her stomach to locate the bug.

Trowa was in a way relieved that the bug wasn't in too deep. As soon as he saw the bug, he bent down and started sipping Lizzy's stomach to take in the bug as much as possible along with her blood. He tried to suck as quickly as possible. He expels the blood in a basin nearby. But he wasn't successful in his first try so he had to repeat the process. He can't insert any mechanical item as it might diffuse inside her stomach thereby endangering her life so they had to treat it like venom.

Meanwhile, as Heero, Wufei and Quatre looked on the scene, they can't help but feel differently about the situation. They can't help but feel aroused though they try to keep a cool exterior considering they have a naked girl beneath those sheets and five men holding her. One guy sucking the breath out of her while the other sucks her stomach. Wufei tried to prevent swallowing a lump in his throat and a major nosebleed, Heero tried as much as possible to look indifferent and Quatre prevented his thoughts to wander how it would be like between him, Trowa and Lizzy in bed…

"Okay Duo, you can let her go now," Trowa declared upon seeing the bug in the basin and started to clean Lizzy's stomach.

Duo, it seemed, didn't hear him. He continued to kiss Lizzy with his mouth and tongue.

Wufei then grabbed his braid and said, "Duo you baka, Trowa said to let her go!"

"Ouch, watch it Wu-man!" Duo said. And as soon as he let go of Lizzy, she grabbed for some air.

"You okay Lizzy?" Quatre said and peered into her face. After a few breaths, they saw how Lizzy stopped all of a sudden. They grew worried. Quatre by instinct searched for her pulse and smiled when he found it. "I think she just fainted."

"That was a close call," Duo said.

After Trowa finished bandaging her neck and stomach, he took her up in her room and settled her on her bed. They agreed that they will took turns in guarding her until she gets well.

After knowing she's fully settled, they looked at Heero and had a look asking him what happened.

They were still in Lizzy and Wufei's room. The other 4 pilots didn't want to come out until they know what happened. Heero and Trowa were standing near the door while Quatre and Duo Lizzy's bed while Wufei sat on his bed.

"What happened back there Heero?" Quatre asked.

"All I saw were three bikers but I wasn't able to see their faces since they were all wearing their helmets." Heero started.

"Is it Oz?" Trowa asked.

"I can't tell. But one of them, who looked like the leader, tried to rape her. When he saw me, he slit her throat. All he said was that she was done already. I don't know what it means. I don't even know if this has something to do with Oz or if it's just a brawl. We need to ask her about it." Heero said.

"Are you sure it wasn't from Oz?" Wufei asked.

Heero shrugged his shoulders.

"How would you explain the bug?" Quatre asked.

They looked again at Heero. "I can't tell right now. I'll ask Dr J on this. He is usually a step ahead of us." Then he left.

Quatre sighed after that and looked at Lizzy's sleeping form. The others looked on as well. It was the first time that they had encountered such fatal attack on Lizzy. Usually it was just the guys but seeing her so beaten up like that and near death was painfully new to them.

-o-o-o-o

Lizzy woke up sometime in the night. Then she felt the first sting of her bruises and can't help but moan out a little loudly to which Wufei instantly heard her.

She felt Wufei's staring at her and she looked up at him. The first thing she noticed was that he didn't have his shirt on. "Hi Fei-kun," she smiled sweetly but in a crooked way.

Wufei surprisingly sat on her bed, It was then that she noticed that he was carrying something. Upon looking at it, he said, "Quatre mentioned that I make you drink it as soon as you wake up."

"How nice," she said and smiled at him warmly. She tried to get up but had difficulty doing it. Wufei instantly helped her sat on her bed. She took the medicine. She was expecting Wufei to go back to sleep but apparently he just sat there scrutinizing her. It was the usual pensive Wufei with the scowl.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

"A quarter to 1am."

"Sorry to have waken you Wufei," she said. A moment of silence. "You can go back to bed now you know."

"I'm not feeling sleepy right now."

Lizzy sighed. "Okay, what do you want?" She looked irritated but deep inside she was nervous because she doesn't want to reveal the truth right now. And then she realized. She doesn't want the truth to be revealed…ever!

"What happened onna? You messed up!" Wufei said in his superior voice.

"I don't know Wufei. Look I'm tired. I need to get some rest – "

"- Are you hiding something?" Wufei cut in.

Lizzy tried all her might not to look at his eyes right then. If he saw her eyes, he could see the truth in them. "I'm not hiding anything Wufei. You are right, I messed up okay? I'm too stubborn to admit it really. It won't happen again."

"You are weak onna," he concluded.

"Okay Wufei!" she shouted. She doesn't care if she wakes up everyone but right now, she was angry at herself for being in that kind of situation. She hates lying but right now, she doesn't know how to escape reality. She intends to fight back reality. Unfortunately, she was directing it to Wufei. "Look I don't care about what you actually say Wufei," she looked straight into his eyes as she shouted back. "And I don't care what you do about it. I don't even know what I want anymore!" She tried to dismiss the tears flowing out of her eyes as she continued to shout at him. "You are right, I am weak but it's not because I'm a girl. It's because I'm a human being who is capable of being hurt. And I'm hurting right now because I hate myself okay? I hate myself!" Then she put her hands on her face and cried out.

Wufei doesn't know what to do right then. He hated seeing her like this.

"You don't have to hate yourself onna," Wufei said in a hush tone.

"I don't?" she asked despite the tears. "wufei, you don't have any idea why I hate myself right now. And there's this thought in my head of escaping reality. You know, just get out of here!"

"You want to get out just because you were nearly killed? Onna, you are really weak! If you really want to get out, then get out now!" Wufei also shouted back.

Lizzy sniffed before answering, "No Wufei. It's not that. How I wished he did killed me right then. I hated myself in the past Wufei. I hated the time that I had killed innocent people just because of this stupid war!"

That kind of caught Wufei off guard. "You killed innocent people?"

Lizzy gasped for some air as she tried to answer that. "Yeah Wufei. It was part of the job. And talking to Dr. Reeds today just made me vulnerable all of a sudden."

"What did he make you do?" Wufei was instantly alert.

"Nothing…yet. But I think he will make me do something I'll regret later like before." Lizzy knew he was deceiving Wufei by saying something like that. He might believe that Dr. Reeds will ask her to kill someone innocent but in reality, she dreaded the day that Dr Reeds or any of the other scientist to force her to reveal to them her secrets. And that would be the day, she will die or would she kill them if they knew?

"Like killing someone innocent?"

"Yeah, something like that. I know Wufei, it is injustice. But what do you do in situations like that?"

"We are soldiers Lizzy. We do as we are told."

Lizzy had stopped crying at that time. "So even if it means killing others. Even if it means killing the ones we love?"

"If its for justice, then it should be done."

"Okay, what if it's for justice that the scientists order you to kill me. Will you do that?"

Wufei was irritated by the question. "That's nonsense. The scientists will not order something ridiculous as that!"

That's what you think, she said to herself. "It's a hypothetical question Wufei. What if, they did order you to shoot me down? Or if it wasn't me, how about if it's Duo?"

"Duo I've been trying to kill for the past year."

Lizzy surprisingly laughed at that.

"That wasn't a joke onna," Wufei said. But they knew otherwise.

"Okay, okay," Lizzy said in between laughs. It surprised Wufei on how she can change moods so suddenly. She was hysterical just a moment ago and now she was laughing. But it made him feel warm inside knowing he made her laugh. To which he got annoyed at himself again.

"Look Wufei, you still didn't answer my question. What if it was me?"

"Then I had to kill you," Wufei said in one breath. He knew it was a hypothetical question so he answered yes. Especially if it's for justice. Nataku will never forgive him.

"Well, I guess you would kill me." Lizzy said sadly.

"It was a hypothetical answer, onna," Wufei doesn't know why he said that to make her feel somehow that he had no intentions of actually killing her.

"Well, at least you made me feel better in your brutish way!"

Wufei was about to retort when Lizzy suddenly closed the gap between them and she hugged him tight. It was the first time she ever showed such physical kindness to Wufei. And she was cherishing it for she knew that the day of the revelation is drawing near.

"What the hell are you doing onna?" Wufei said quite frozen in his spot. He felt the warmness wasn't that bad but hated it altogether.

Lizzy let go and suddenly said with her wobbly eyes, "I love you Wufei. You are the first guy who ever made my heart burn like that." She watched pleased with herself as she saw Wufei's eyes goggled at her like she's some monster and then saw his face redden from pink to bright red! "Oh boy Wufei, do I like to tease you!" she said trying hard not to laugh so hard.

"You onna!" he said and stomped back to his bed. "Talking to you is garbage. You and Duo alike!" he shouted back as he tried to wrestle with his bedsheets. It was obvious that her speech affected him in some way.

"Oh come now Wufei, you are no fun."

"Shut up!"

"Funny Wufei, yesterday I was about to be raped and now I'm here trying to seduce you," she laughed but then stopped seeing Wufei was staring at her intently.

"About to be raped…" he left his sentence hanging.

"Yeah Wufei, look it's no big deal actually. Sooner or later I had to experience that."

"What the hell – " Wufei suddenly sat up from his bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Look I don't know why they followed and attacked me in the first place. There were more good looking people in that club and yet they chose me to play with."

As Lizzy explained her story, Wufei had that urge to get out of that place and trash out the club. He so very wanted to kill those assholes who tried to rape her. The other pilots were awake and listening to her story and they have the same thoughts and feeling like Wufei. Lizzy was a girl and they knew they had to protect her somewhat. Even Heero felt it. It felt the same way when the little girl and her puppy died in his past. Innocence lost… Lizzy had every right to hate herself for killing innocent people, Heero knew it better than any of them.

".. and then I was unlucky that the guy actually got hold of me. I was lucky Heero got there in time," she explained as if it was nothing to her which irritated the pilots.

"So that's why they are after you? To rape you?"

Lizzy bowed her head. "Yeah, seems like it," she lied. It wasn't Kenji's true intentions. She was lucky Heero doesn't saw their faces. If he did, he will be able to track them down.

"And you don't give a damn about it?" Wufei asked incredulously.

"Look Wufei, with this kind of life, it is bound to happen sooner or later," she answered calmly.

"What?" Wufei shouted.

"Wufei, I know this kind of life okay? Why do you think I try to mimic your actions? I want to know all there is to martial arts so that I can defend myself."

"Starting tomorrow, you are going to undergo a rigid training on it onna!" Wufei said fiercely.

"Why Fei-kun sweetheart I'm so touched! That's very sweet of you" Lizzy said. Wufei flinched. He doesn't meant it to be like that.

"Onna, we need you on this mission and nothing else," he countered.

Lizzy sighed. "Look Wufei, I've already resigned to the possibility that there are more stronger men than me. This wasn't the first time that I got almost raped. But thankfully, I still have my innocence intact," then she grinned at him.

Wufei and the other pilots were angered by that statement to which Lizzy is not aware.

"Look Wufei, I'm bound to give it sooner or later so I was thinking why don't I give it up for you," Lizzy was trying hard to get him to nosebleed. But she was disappointed to just see him gape at her like that.

"Are you out of your mind?" Wufei shouted.

"No. I find you really sexy Wufei especially without your shirt on like right now," and to add to that effect, she looked all over his body.

"You are trying to seduce me to get me a nosebleed, aren't you?" Wufei said coolly.

Damn, he saw right through me, Lizzy said to herself. But she will not back down. Whatever Wufei gave her made her awake and somehow it makes her emotions run wild. First her depression and now the pleasure seeing Wufe's nosebleed.

"No Wufei. You know how much I wanted you. You are THE most SEXIEST man alive, do you know that?"

Wufei tried to dismiss the endearments she was giving. Unfortunately, the damn onna was very good in lying.

"You're even sexier than Trowa you know?" she said as an effect.

Surprisingly, they all heard Trowa said, "I heard that Lizzy."

Lizzy suddenly laughed. "Sorry Trowa-chan." But it kinda ruined the situation she wanted to get out of Wufei. "Look guys it's not good to eavesdrop! So butt out okay?" she said out loud to the other pilots knowing that they were listening. She laughed a little but totally stopped when Wufei said,

"You are such a slut!"

Lizzy instantly remembered the night he told her that. "Do you really think so?"

Wufei was silent. He meant that as a joke but he too remembered the event he mentioned it. It was too late to take back what he said. He was too proud to take back his words.

Lizzy sighed. "I'm such a bad person. Sorry Fei-kun. I think I need to go to the comfort room now," she said suddenly.

Wufei watched her get out of the room. He cursed himself silently for saying something stupid.

-o-o-o-o

Lizzy slowly approached the comfort room but was surprised when Duo stepped out of his room.

"Don't let Wufei's words get to you Lizzy," he said all of a sudden. "You're not a slut."

"I'm not?" Lizzy asked sadly. "The others doesn't think so." They knew they were referring to Wufei, Heero and possibly Trowa.

"Don't let them get to you okay? We both knew that time that I tried to …" he trailed off.

Then Lizzy realized that Duo must have thought he was referring to the incident when she told Wufei that it wasn't the first time she was raped.

"No Duo! I wasn't referring to you!" she voiced out her thoughts. "We both knew you were a bit drunk and feeling woozy so you did that. I was referring to other times before I join you guys okay?"

Duo's eyes turned to dark purple then lighten again showing that he was strongly affected by what she had just said. "Other guys tried to …"

"It's all in the past now Duo so .." she shrugged her shoulders dismissing it. "And I'm just glad we're talking to each other now."

Duo smiled at that and felt relieved that everything was going to be back to normal. He tried to hug her but was surprised when she stepped back.

"Sorry Duo. I don't think I can let other guys touch me right now. It makes me feel like a slut actually."

Duo became angry. "Forget what that baka said to you okay? You – are – not – a – slut!" he stressed out.

"I don't know Duo. It wasn't the first time he said – " then she stopped suddenly. It was a slip. She doesn't mean to say it like that. Then he saw Duo's angry features, saw him headed to Wufei's room. "Oh boy," she muttered to herself as she followed Duo.

"Duo, it wasn't a big deal really," she explained. But Duo was strong and he was able to bang the door open.

Wufei was already standing up as if anticipating an enemy. His arms were crossed across his chest showing how his muscles tense and ready for any action.

Duo wasn't intimated so he approached him in angry strides. "Wufei you shithead!" he announced. "How dare you speak to her like that?"

"Duo stop it! He doesn't mean to!" Lizzy said with panic in her voice.

"You had no right to speak of her as a slut Chang Wufei!" Duo was very angry. "Whatever happened between me and her is none of your damn business and you had no right whatsoever to make something out of it!" he shouted angrily.

"She is tearing apart the group with her attitudes," Wufei knew he will hurt her with his words but he had too much pride in him to back down now.

"Damn it Duo, stop it okay. It's nothing. Look, I'm not affected by it okay? I can hug you anytime," Lizzy said.

Duo looked at her suddenly, "I could not believe you will not fight back knowing he is wrong!"

Lizzy felt she was in-between two strong mountains who will not bound to anyone. "Look Duo, it was nothing okay. He called me a slut so what? That is how he feels. And me trying to fend off any man's touch right now is what I decided and that is how I feel so there's nothing you can do about it okay?"

"That is wrong Lizzy!" Duo said. "It clearly shows that what this guy said affected you."

"Look Duo it will pass okay?" Lizzy said trying to calm him down. She was in fact thankful that Wufei was not doing anything to provoke Duo as necessary.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Duo yelled.

"Duo when you called me a slut that day, I admit I was hurt but I know you said that just to spite me," she explained.

Duo stepped back suddenly. "W-What? I don't remember calling you that!"

"It was the time you tried to –" she stopped suddenly. She cursed herself. It was a slip.. again! "Well it's all in the past now so –"

Duo suddenly grabbed both her arms and said, "I said that? I don't.. I mean I don't exactly remember all of it but I don't think I would say something like that!"

Lizzy actually felt sorry for Duo. He doesn't remember anything that happened that time. "I'm sorry. I think I shouldn't have said that."

Duo was perplexed. He suddenly let go of her as if he was scalded and slowly backed away from her.

"Look Duo, it was in the past okay?" Lizzy tried to comfort Duo. But Duo suddenly fled out of the room and went downstairs possibly to the hangar.

Lizzy sighed hard and looked back at Wufei who was eyeing her intently. Wufei had the look of I-told-you-so regarding her abilities to break the group apart with her 'flirting'.

She decided to follow Duo out but Quatre was suddenly standing on the doorway and preventing her to get out, "Please Lizzy, this is not doing you any good. You just had your neck stitched. If you're not careful, it might open up."

Lizzy tried to retort but Quatre was so damn good at convincing people so she went back to her bed. Quatre sat on the edge of her bed.

"Don't worry Quatre," Lizzy said looking up at him. "I'm not going away. I'm going to sleep and rest, okay?"

Quatre made a lazy smile. "That's good." And surprisingly, Quatre bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips. Lizzy was shocked and Wufei squashed the anger he felt right then. He knew by the look on Quatre's face that he was going to kiss the onna but still he kept looking.

After that, Quatre went out and Wufei shut his eyes and tried hard to sleep. Lizzy on the other hand, stared at the ceiling without any particular thoughts and after some time, surprisingly went to sleep.

-o-o-o-o

Author's Notes:

Guess what, no cliffhangers! I've recently changed jobs while studying still so my brain is probably not working well. The story to others may not look good, pls review ok? I know, it's so weird… But hey, this is fanfiction.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Luv you all!

Responses to reviews for Chapter 20.

**Niko Nightwind: **Thanks as always for supporting me on this! Sorry I wasn't able to write you or to Rin Truthsaver. Looks like I'm finally closing in to the angst portion of the story. 

**Miwo:** Well, looks like the update is after a year! Hahaha… I really hope to write more. I have the synopsis already and it looks like there are going to be 8 parts to this story, meaning 8 titles. It shows how my mind is fed up with work and study!


	22. Chapter 21 On to the Mission

Disclaimer: You know how this works!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

_On to the Mission!_

Quatre, however, did not get straight back to sleep. He went to Duo in the hangar and saw the deathscythe pilot hovering over his gundam like a mad scientist.

"Go away," Duo said in deadly tones.

Quatre sighed and dared not to go further. "We need to settle whatever is wrong with us Duo. You are my only chance that everything will be alright." Duo just remained silent so Quatre continued, "Before she came, you were I would say, the knot that ties our group. And now more than ever, we need you to tie our group again. Lizzy's our friend. We need you to keep the group the same as it was before."

Silence.

Then slowly, Duo faced Quatre and said, "We cannot make it the same as before Quatre. Now that I think about it, I think Wufei is right. She's tearing our group apart. First it was with Heero, then you and me. Heero is always perceptive. Maybe he saw something with Lizzy that isn't right."

"No Duo! Lizzy is not our enemy. She is our friend."

"Open your eyes Quatre. There are so many instances that it might be actually true – she's tearing our group apart."

"But the scientists sent her to us!" Quatre cried out.

Duo let go of what he was doing and looked at the other boy. "Do you actually believe the scientists' care about our well-being? They don't know what kind of a girl she is except that she's good as a mechanic. She's even at par with Heero when it comes to fixing our gundams. But I sense that that's not all she's hiding. Don't tell me you don't feel it too."

Quatre became quiet. Like Duo, he too had felt that Lizzy was hiding something from them. But true to himself, he knew that Lizzy is not an enemy, no matter what the others say.

Just then, they heard someone approaching them. It was Heero. "Both of you, you don't need to trouble yourselves with petty issues. Besides, we have a mission."

"Who's we?" Duo asked instantly alert.

"Dr J is sending me and you Duo together with Lizzy to Earth. The timeline is indefinite. Also, our mission is not yet clearly defined. We will get it once we reach Earth." Heero explained in his monotone voice.

Duo though clearly showed his emotions. That meant he will not be able to see Quatre for a while and he would be stuck with the girl. He was having double feelings again with Lizzy though he cannot explain his feelings a while ago when Wufei called her a slut.

Meanwhile Quatre also showed his disappointment. When a scientist says their mission is indefinite, it would usually take 1 or 2 months at least to get the job done. But much to the dismay of Duo, Quatre is disappointed because Lizzy will be away.

"We leave at exactly 0900 hours. I already briefed Lizzy on the way here." With that, Heero left the two and went to his gundam.

Duo also went back to his gundam leaving Quatre in his deep thoughts.

-o-o-o-o

Lizzy was looking outside her window. She had for the briefest of a moment thought what it would be like to see Earth from the outside with her father or mother with her. She missed them terribly and up until now she has no idea if they were still alive. But she had faith in them. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if it's the other way around. They would probably think she's already dead. Yet what was she doing here strapped in an uncharted plane with the two deadliest persons in the universe.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Duo suddenly asked.

Lizzy tore her eyes away from the window and looked at Duo. He was at his usual self. This is her first mission away from the colonies and going to Earth for the first time. She bowed at Duo's question and went back to gaze outside.

"Geez girl, you're not being sent to Earth to die you know!" Duo was on his knees gazing backward. Heero was his co-pilot who was currently sleeping.

"I'm not feeling myself Duo. I suddenly missed the colony that's all," she said still staring outside. She always asked her father about Earth and she surfed all she can about that place. _One day_, her father said, _one day we'll be able to go there._ She suddenly felt cold missing her parents terribly. She had that instinct again that something is going to happen on Earth. She thought of Quatre and longed for his comfort. His tea, his stories, the way he would smile… she silently cursed herself. A few hours ago, she was all smiles and brave enough to tell him, Trowa and Wufei that she can do this mission. Was she all lies?...

Duo stared at her one more time and saw or rather knew that no matter what he said, Lizzy will not talk to him. She had that faraway look again. True, he had already known her habits, in fact all about her. She was his partner in crime, they were best friends. But he too had reservations about her. Knowing Heero, he had learned to trust his instincts. And his instincts, if not 100 précised, is very accurate to the actual truth. He then settled on his seat again. Anytime now, they will be entering Earth's atmosphere.

The journey towards Earth had been a very silent one to which Heero could only surmise as a good omen.

-o-o-o-o

"So, exactly where are we?" Duo asked Heero for the nth time!

Heero was busy typing his laptop while Duo drives the trailer. Lizzy was seated between the two. She could already tell that Duo is starting to be pissed. She can handle a pissed Wufei but definitely not a pissed Duo. She decided to intervene between the two which is actually Quatre's forte and not hers.

"Ne ne Duo, you shouldn't pressure Heero. There might have been some slight delay in the information sent by Dr J."

Duo cursed loudly. Lizzy swallowed hard. It was nearing dusk and she knew Duo is too damn tired being the pilot and now their driver.

"Got it," Heero said. Lizzy and Duo sighed at the same time. Heero then directed Duo to their next mission.

When they got there, Duo was surprised to actually see "Howard!" Duo exclaimed. After a few exchanges and introductions, Lizzy found out that this Howard was also a mechanic like her. And his favorite was Duo's deathscythe.

They entered his hideout which is actually located underneath a cave near the ocean. Lizzy knew that they are nearest to Sanc Kingdom and wondered if they'll be able to meet with Relena and Hilde. Lizzy found out that those two were also close to the gundam pilots. Hilde was an Alliance soldier who sided with Oz but later met with Duo on a mission and she became an ally. She only got a chance to meet them via vidphones but not on face to face.

"…earth to Lizzy!"

Lizzy almost jumped. She was staring into space again. Duo was grabbing his attention while Heero and Howard waited for them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and went to seat besides Duo.

"Okay now, I'll tell you about your missions." Howard said and he flipped open a projector. "This is Sanc Kingdom. Your mission is to get information by posing as students in Sanc Kingdom. You've done this before." Heero and Duo glanced at each other in acknowledgement. "As Sanc Kingdom is making a force with their total pacifism, other countries particularly Oz will not stay silent about it. As you know, about all these countries surrounding Sanc Kingdom have agreed with Relena's ideas."

"Relena?" Duo asked. "You mean Relena's leading Sanc Kingdom?"

"Yes,"Howard answered. "And you might be surprised that Lucrezia Noin and Sally Po are now allies of Sanc Kingdom."

Lizzy tried to remain calm upon hearing Noin's name. She used to be one of her officers when she was in Oz particularly in Project Mole. Would she recognize her? Although Noin only managed her for two months, she knew that Noin might actually recognize her for she is one of the most feared 'Moles' in Oz. But then she was relived upon hearing Howard's next words.

".. so while you guys are hooking information about this pacifism, you will also act as bodyguards for Relena. Note however that some Oz officials could come to and fro since Sanc hasn't exactly declared war against Oz. Meanwhile, Lizzy will stay here with me. We will do some overhaul into your gundams."

"What?" Duo exclaimed. "You mean to say that we will go to Sanc Kingdom without her?"

Howard bowed his head in agreement. Duo tried to protest but Howard had his direct orders that Lizzy will stay as they work on the two gundams. She was special, the scientists told him. He wondered just how special.

-o-o-o-o

Author's Notes:

I'm really STRIVING to finish this story, believe me! No cliffhanger again but I admit this is a really short one. This is some sort of an introduction to the action/adventure stuff but I intend to make it long and with a real story to back it up.

Responses to reviews for Chapter 21.

**cindy17: **Thanks for the support! hope I can update more frequently.

**justforkicks:** Thanks also for the review! Did you notice – I changed the disclaimer? Haha.. Just kidding.


	23. Chapter 22 The Zero System

Title: Five Pilots & A Girl: Life with GW Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing characters.

Chapter 22

_The Zero System_

For the past two weeks, Howard and Lizzy had managed to work hand in hand in upgrading the gundams for both Wing Zero and Deathscythe. Though Howard concentrated in the upgrades that came from the scientists, Lizzy focused in perfecting the Zero System and installing it first in Wing Zero as instructed by Dr J and Dr Reeds. They were very keen knowing the progress of the Zero System. Lizzy had the brains and talents similar of her father and it showed when the Zero System was installed in Wing Zero.

However, Howard expressed his concern to Lizzy that this Zero system of hers is way too destructive especially when he just saw the other day when she tested it out herself and collapsed afterwards. All he knows is that it has something to do with the pilot's brain being controlled to be the perfect soldier. He shuddered thinking about all the possibilities of a gundam pilot being emotionless and being in sync with a mobile suit.

"Hey Howard," Lizzy called from Wing Zero's cockpit. She saw Howard staring into space again. "What's up? Any news from Duo and Heero?"

Howard was put out of his reverie. "None so far," he called back. He sighed and continued what he was doing. It was really unfair that kids like her and Duo had to put up to so much for this war. . .

Meanwhile, Lizzy continued to tinker with Heero's Wing Zero. If Heero knew the things she did with his gundam, there will be hell to pay. That is why she is trying to complete the Zero system so that she can be finished with it before Heero comes back. Heero was informed that it will only be installed in his gundam but Dr J left out the part that she has to actually use Wing Zero to actually make the software itself. She only has the basic codes but she needs to customize it with the mobile suit first. And all the while, she fears for the pilots. She is torn between finishing the system and completely destroying it. Her father was very much against it. It was originally designed for mentally disabled patients to control their limbs with the use of the system but the other scientists thought other uses for it. She wanted the war to end and knew that these gundam pilots can do it that is why she is helping them out. But is it that really? Did she really wish to help the gundam pilots? Is she not just a pawn by the scientists? Or does she have ulterior motives herself? Like forgiveness for the death of Quatre's father. . .

Until now, she has not forgiven herself of that guilt. And now that she thinks about it, it might be the sole reason why she is helping the gundam pilots. Not to stop the war, not a pawn for the scientists, not even for the fact that she is starting to love them -

Her mind halted. Love? Is she allowed to have that feeling in this war-torn era? She is not supposed to fall in love with them. That will only make things complicated when she confesses her sins to them. She is an enemy. No matter what Dr Reeds tells her that it was not of her own will, the truth of the matter is that she is an enemy to the gundam pilots. She holds way too much secret of the Oz moles and now of the gundam pilots. If someone got a hold of her and orders her to execute the gundam pilots, she can actually do so. She can attack while they are asleep. It was all too simple. . .

Just then, her laptop beeped. There was a call from Dr J himself. Lizzy was surprised because it was usually Dr Reeds or Dr Masbi who will call her.

"Yes Dr?" Lizzy asked.

Dr J wasted no time in exchanging hellos and proceeded with his objective, "I understand that you have finished the beta version of the Zero System and had successfully installed it in Wing Zero. I want it to be tested immediately."

Lizzy was excited and voiced out her thoughts, "Does this mean Heero will return to the base?"

Dr J had a sinister look on his face that caused Lizzy to shiver slightly. "No. You will test the Zero System using Wing Zero. We found a small base nearby your area that threatens the Sanc Kingdom as well. Your mission is to annihilate that base using the Zero System. Heero is currently unavailable so you will take over for him."

Lizzy's mind short-circuited when Dr J started to mention that she will test out he Zero System using Wing Zero.

"Dr, you do understand that Heero will kill me if he sees me flying his gundam right?" Lizzy was actually making excuses at that time.

"That is your own problem. I'll send you the details then you must carry out the mission at exactly 1300 hours today." Then Dr J signed off. Cold as ever. Just like Heero Yuy.

Lizzy was devastated. At that time, she wanted to talk to either Duo or Quatre. They would know how to do this. This is the first time that she will pilot a gundam for a killing mission. She had used mobile suits before and knows the gundam inside and out but to actually pilot and kill people using it. . .

She called Quatre. She has exactly twenty minutes before she departs. However, no matter which number she called, none of the gundam pilots can't be reached. Which left her of no choice but to do what she's told. She devoid her mind of anything concerning the base. It was a mission and she has to obey it. However, her conscience was still too pure, being reminded of the days when she and other Oz moles killed and assassinated people who defy Oz. But a mission is a mission.

"Lizzy!" Howard called. He had a very worried look on his face.

Lizzy then stepped out of the cockpit and looked at Howard below. "Yes Howard?"

Howard glared at her. "So you're really going to do this?" Howard could not believe that the girl has a really calm face about all this. Makes him wonder if she had done it before. Destroying a base that is.

Lizzy paused then answered. "Yes Howard. I have no choice. It was a direct order from Dr. J."

Howard too received a call from Dr J to help out Lizzy should she need anything before her 'mission'. He figured out that since Lizzy looked deadset in completing her mission, she probably had experience before in doing the same thing.

"Very well," Howard said and sighed. "Let me know if you need anything!" Lizzy just bowed her head at that.

Lizzy returned to the cockpit. She doesn't need anything right now. What she needed is not here. For the first time in her life, she desperately wanted all the gundam pilots at her side. She was always strong when she is with them. If only she has a picture of one of them. And then she decided that as soon as she sees them, she will ensure to take a picture of all of them.

It was futile to pray but pray she did. Just like what Duo had taught her. He taught her that it was really worthless to pray that she kill people and complete her mission. He told her to pray that may she accept whatever lies ahead of her. Good or bad. Better or worse. Duo can be really deep when it comes to spiritual things though others see him as a happy go luck type. But it wasn't the time to think about the pilots and the past.

She studied her mission facts and inserted the Zero System disc again in Wing Zero. She wasn't entirely sure that she can withstand the effects of the Zero system especially after she collapsed just the other day. But a mission is a mission. She started typing into the control panel with the password given by Dr J then Wing Zero came to life...

-ooOOoo-

Mostly Duo's POV

In Sanc Kingdom, Duo and Heero were outside playing basketball. It was a good thing that Relena was nowhere in site. Relena, Duo knew, is still pinning for Heero's heart and wanted very much to joke that Heero already has a girlfriend in the persona of Lizzy Simons but thought otherwise. In fact, Duo is confused himself as to why he cares but at the same time hates Lizzy. Having no contact with her for the past two weeks makes him agitated already. He could not understand the fierce protectiveness he feels whenever she thinks she could be in trouble. There had been instances in the past, one when Heero suddenly came up to his prison cell in Oz with Lizzy in tow. He was furious inside at Heero for bringing her to such a dangerous mission. He can understand spying but an _extraction_ mission? Then there was the case when she was pursued by those damn bikers for gang rape. It took a lot of self control for him not to go back and pulverize those goons who tried to _touch_ her.

Then again, he wondered why he hates her at the same time. Especially when she kissed Quatre. Though Quatre did confess it was him who kissed her but Duo fought against it. Then unknowingly, his mind wandered on the possibility of him, Quatre and Lizzy making out. . .

"Ow!" Duo exclaimed and held his head. He cursed loudly for having his hentai dreams cut off rather violently especially when he's on top of Lizzy and Quatre at his back.

"Quit dreaming. We are playing basketball here." Heero said in his monotone voice and glared at him.

Duo ignored Heero's piercing Prussian blue eyes and looked around. He was brought out of his musings by Heero through hitting his head with the ball. The others were looking at him oddly for he was always energetic when it comes to playing and making absolutely sure he wins. He glared at everyone but then stopped at Heero who was coldly staring at him. It seemed to Duo that Heero was treating this basketball game as a mission. Duo smirked to that and showed to them just how Shinigami can be ruthless in winning, completely forgetting for the time being his thoughts and issues with the pilots and Lizzy.

-ooOOoo-

Mostly Heero's POV

The game ended in favor of Heero and Duo's team with a shocking 50-point lead. Heero rested at the railings of the patio that overlooks the ocean while he saw Duo busy chatting with his male and female fans. Not that he was jealous. He is not capable of feeling anything. His mission always comes first. Him surveying the area is a natural instinct in certifying that he and Duo are safe. Author's notes: Yeah right! Excuses, excuses…

Knowing that the area is secured, he allowed himself to think about the past events that could be useful for his mission. He could not understand why Dr J would send them to Sanc Kingdom to act as Relena's bodyguard disguised as students. Relena is perfectly able to handle herself in any situation. She is hard headed as he is though completely a baka at times for trying to solve war through complete pacifism. For the past two weeks, no real threat presented itself both to Relena and to them the gundam pilots. His eyes narrowed though at Noin who used to be an ex-Oz elite officer. She was always supporting Zechs but made a complete turn around by following Relena's footsteps on total pacifism. The only threat he could think of is the base he could see from where he is standing right now.

He turned away his vision from Duo and gazed towards the ocean. His arms rested on the railing. From an outsider point of view, it looked like he's just appreciating the vastness and beauty of the sea.

Just on the horizon, he could see the small Oz base. He and Duo had already checked out that base and could see minimal to no threat at all to Relena. It was actually suspicious that he or Duo didn't receive any order from the scientist to wipe out the base entirely. He was starting to be impatient but knew that he has no choice but to follow Dr J's orders.

"So, are we going there again or what?" Duo's voice cut off Heero's trail of thoughts.

Heero could not understand why he felt contented at that moment with Duo beside him gazing in the sea.

"No such mission," Heero replied though it sounded more like a grunt. He could hear Duo's soft chuckle as they looked out into the ocean.

Then Heero heard Duo sighed. "I could tell that you are thinking about our mission Heero but for once, just once, can you think about the feelings of others or just about us?"

Heero squashed the unfamiliar feeling he felt when Duo mentioned the words 'about us'. Dr J had taught him well not to succumb to any feelings.

Duo, sensing Heero is not answering, continued. "All I'm saying is that you should at least express some concern about what is happening around us lately. The chick back home is trying to tear our group apart during these most critical times and all you can really care about is your laptop and your damn missions!"

"Missions are important Duo, we are in a war. Feelings are for civilians." Heero's voice demands no further explanation and should be accepted as is but Duo was persistent.

"Still, I think you should tell everyone back home what happened between you and her," Duo at that point looked at Heero and added, "how the hell did you guys managed to get me out of that damn Oz base. Trowa told me at some time that when we returned, you mentioned that Lizzy knew the base damn well. Or if I may correct that, _too damn well_." Duo voiced out the last words using Heero's tone.

Heero became silent. He was not supposed to divulge information which could be either unnecessary or classified. In this case, it was really unnecessary. But at the back of his mind, he knew that it could be valuable information later to note that Lizzy knew the base too well for his own comfort. The route they took which provided minimal resistance but required high security passwords indicates that she used to either live there or been trained at that Oz base. He looked up her picture and name and found no trace even under strict and classified files. Plus at that point, they have not yet found out why those bikers planted a microchip in her belly. They had no chance to do so but knowing Quatre, he would probably make a research.

Duo nudged Heero joking Heero had fallen asleep standing up. Then Duo went closer to Heero's ear and whispered almost like a caress, "But what I really want to find out is how you of all people should know why she is a slut." Then Duo straightened out and said, "She did mention it to you Heero and clearly I saw, or rather we saw how you were rather upset - or should I say disturbed - when you thought she slept with the high ranking officials to gain such classified information."

Silence.

Duo was irritated. It was really worthless for him to even think of having a straight talk with Heero. It was actually more productive to talk with Trowa. "Fuck you," Duo cursed loudly and went away leaving Heero to his world and some of their classmates surprised at hearing Duo cursed to who they think was his bestfriend.

Meanwhile, Heero remembered that day clearly. When Lizzy answered that he should know of all people how it's not possible that she slept with high ranking officials, she was actually referring to that incident in the hotel's bathroom. He was sexually experienced as Dr J also deemed it necessary for his mission, much to his discomfort. He knew by the look on her face that she was innocent and actually confused by the feelings she had when he held her. It was a pure physical attraction not only on her part but on him as well. When he saw her naked, he didn't feel anything except to make sure that they are not found by the enemy. He held her so that she wouldn't take unnecessary actions, kill her if necessary but he felt aroused when she fully submitted herself to him by placing her head on the crook of his shoulder and placed her arms around him. He felt her soft skin against his own because he had just took off his shirt to also take a bath when he heard the noises in the adjourning room. It was normal for a guy like him to feel aroused but he was trained to suppress such feelings when necessary and he succeeded that time to prevent himself from taking her. Her body was soft to his touch right after taking that shower, he must admit. Plus the added fact of fear which mingled with her strawberry scent. He wondered if it was because of him or of the situation. Then when he kissed her . . . He had no choice. His hands were already occupied and needed for immediate action. Kissing her was the only choice to prevent her from emitting any sound. Later he realized that kissing her was dangerous for she was far too innocent and something inside him wanted to violate her. It was too sinful that someone as innocent as her is with him.

He cut himself off such thoughts. It was useless to remember such worthless details. He is a soldier with a mission. He thought of what Duo said and tried to think if Lizzy was tearing the group apart as Duo claims it. It is really pathetic that a girl could ruin their mission. Then again, if she did pose a threat to their mission, then he would simply kill her. Nothing more, nothing less. . . Again, he tried to squash an unfamiliar feeling creeping inside him. He was getting soft, he noticed especially when he started hanging around the braided baka. And being in the same room as that baka can push one's limit to the test.

He pushed himself off the railing and decided to follow where the braided baka went off but noticed that there was a black smoke coming out from the base. It was small from his point of view but knew by the distance that if he was near, it was of catastrophic proportion. His eyes caught something familiar.

Then he went from a brooding school boy mode to a gundam pilot.

The time: 1307 hours.

-ooOOoo-

Wing Zero's cockpit was hot to Lizzy's senses as she started the Zero System she perfected for the past two weeks.

ZERO SYSTEM INITIALIZED

ENCRYPTING FILES. . .

She was approximately 7 minutes away from the base, enough time for Wing Zero to -

Then she heard the familiar buzzing sound.

ZERO SYSTEM COMPLETE

START SEQUENCE

5

4

3

2

1

ZERO SYSTEM INSTALLED

Lizzy couldn't help but put her hands to her ears. It was inevitable. The Zero System will attack any person's brain. She mustn't collapse at this point. She survived last time with the simulation test though she passed out afterwards.

Preventing a shout from escaping her lips, she quickly typed in a series of codes that will show her the most effective way to annihilate the Oz base.

Immediately the Zero system showed her different futures, all were ruthless and gruesome. Mixing in her parents dying as well as the gundam pilots. Adding hurt and truthful events such as the downfall of her fellow Oz moles. She can't help it but scream at the same time as she arrived at the Oz base.

And in one futile effort to keep her sanity, the Zero system corrupted her mind with one effective and ruthless way to destroy the enemy. She closed her eyes by instinct.

Silence.

Then a beeping sound erupted, a clear indication that the enemy has spotted her and sent out mobile suits.

Lizzy's eyes slowly opened. What had been clear green eyes turned to opaque dark green eyes, devoid of any human emotion. Cold as ice. Eyes reflecting the scrolling words of the Zero System. She was in sync with Wing Zero. She moved in one fluid motion, wreaking havoc and destruction in her path with one goal in mind: to destroy the Oz base, drowning the sounds of cries and desperate efforts from the enemies to stop her attack.

-ooOOoo-

The wind was lapping hard at their school uniform as Heero and Duo proceeded to Howard's warehouse. Heero informed Duo in a calm but cold voice that he caught glimpse of a gundam or probably an advance mobile suit in the Oz base.

They then decided to get their gundams to investigate further.

Heero slammed the break hard creating dust along the way. He and Duo pounded the steel stairs leading downstairs to the secret location of the gundams. Upon entering, Duo swore while Heero glared hard at Howard who closed his mouth, preventing any explanation he has prepared when Lizzy left him.

It was clear to all present that Heero's gundam is missing. As Duo and Howard talked, Heero wasted no time in climbing Deathscythe. It was too late when Duo realized Heero took his gundam. The only thing that could be heard was Duo's swearing echoing in the now empty hangar.

-ooOOoo-

Heero was able to master the Deathscythe in no time especially since he had 'borrowed' parts from it before for his Wing Zero. Heero's eyes narrowed as he put two and two together. It didn't took him long enough to realize that it was Lizzy piloting his Wing Zero. The one thing he hated the most. Nobody takes his gundam without his permission. No one. He would rather self-detonate than have anyone mess with it. Only he and Dr J have access to Wing Zero which solidified his theory that Dr J has something to do with this. Lizzy is not the type of person to take off at her own accord.

Deathscythe's vid came up and shows Duo's face laced with suppressed anger. His clear violet eyes turned dark.

"Yuy, what you did is unacceptable and -"

"- You are too slow Maxwell. And besides, the only pilot who can beat Wing Zero is me." Heero glared back daring him to retort.

Just then, Howard's face came up from behind Duo and explained to Heero what happened concerning the Zero system. Heero just nodded. His face on mission mode. His theory was right. He made a grave miscalculation in estimating the girl. He thought she was just an ordinary gundam mechanic like Howard and a spy. What he didn't count on was that Dr J is also planning to use her as a gundam pilot.

"ETA in 1 minute," Heero announced. Both Duo and Howard saw Heero's forehead twitched.

"What's wrong?" Duo instantly asked.

But then they clearly saw the extent of the damage of the Oz base. It was completely obliterated. The smoke was caused by the explosion of the fuel tank and fire spread all over. Pieces of mobile suits scattered as if torn piece by piece. They didn't realize that a gundam can create such havoc in such short time. It was simply inhuman. . .

"What the hell - " Duo murmured.

Hell.

It was the perfect word to describe the Oz base. Fire everywhere, not a single human being alive. No traces of escape routes. All 140 officers and cadets instantly killed. Who knows if civilians were in that place. One thing is for sure, those who were present on that day are dead.

Heero opened the communication system and Lizzy's face showed up. Duo swore violently upon seeing Lizzy's emotionless face so similar like Heero's.

Lizzy looked up to the vid and saw Heero's face. Her eyes and face were devoid of any signs of familiarity.

She said in a cold voice that seemed to echo through the barren Oz base, "Enemy sighted, going in for the kill".

TBC


	24. Chapter 23 Wheels of Fate

Chapter 23

Place in Author's Notes: expect more sappy stuff or I think I had too much drama from the soap opera I watch every night.

_Wheels of Fate_

* * *

From the last chapter:

Heero opened the communication system and Lizzy's face showed up. Duo swore violently upon seeing Lizzy's emotionless face so similar like Heero's.

Lizzy looked up to the vid and saw Heero's face. Her eyes and face were devoid of any signs of familiarity.

She said in a cold voice that seemed to echo through the barren Oz base, "Enemy sighted, going in for the kill".

-ooOOoo-

"What the fuck, Lizzy what are you doing?" Duo shouted over the video.

But Lizzy remained emotionless as she swung Wing Zero's blade towards Deathscythe with the intent to kill.

Heero immediately countered using the gundam's scythe. He is not yet sure if he needs to kill her so he was merely defending himsef. But what surprised him in a way is the sheer force exerted by Lizzy's attack. No normal person except him could make such powerful blow. He doesn't know if Deathscythe can withstand Wing Zero's blade.

"Talk to her Duo," Heero suddenly said. They all realized that she was being controlled by the Zero System. It was only logical to talk some sense into her.

"T-talk?" Duo said incredulously. "What should I say to her? Stop? Look at her, she's like a walking zombie!"

Heero had no choice but to fire at Wing Zero causing Lizzy to be outbalance for a while.

"What the fuck are you doing Heero?" Duo shouted. "Are you trying to kill her?"

Then Heero, using Lizzy's sudden confusion, further attacked with fire power and used the scythe to totally overpower Wing Zero but he was caught in surprise as Wing Zero successfully held the scythe and using that overpowered Deathscythe which was Heero's original plan.

Just then, Quatre's face showed up in the vid requesting permission for a teleconference adding, "I have 10 missed calls from Lizzy. Nobody's answering the phone so I figured she's probably fixing Deathscythe – "

"- Quatre!" Duo cut in and immediately accepted Quatre's call from Space. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Quatre immediately sensed something was not right with the look in Howard and Duo's face. "What's – "

Duo for once decided not to talk and instead linked Quatre to Deathscythe's video stream. Duo and Howard all heard Quatre gasped and swore in Arabic.

Duo explained in less than 20 seconds to Quatre about what happened. "You need to talk to her Quatre," Duo pleaded. "I think she was mindfucked by the Zero system."

Quatre watched in horror as the Deathscythe was completely overpowered by Wing Zero. It was laughable actually to think that Heero Yuy, the perfect solider, to be at a disadvantage in a mobile suit fight. But Quatre couldn't laugh. It was too horrific to see Lizzy in such manner. She's far too innocent for this. _Or is she?_

Just then, everyone held their breath as they saw Lizzy firing up Wing Zero's canyon. Heero knew he will not survive if he will take the hit.

Heero thought, there was only one choice left.

Heero knew the exact amount of time for the canyon to gain power and he will use that time to make a fatal blow to destroy both Wing Zero and Lizzy.

"Heero, stop it!" Duo screamed knowing too well the almost crazed look in Heero's eyes. Duo knew Heero was going to kill Lizzy.

At the same time, Quatre shouted Lizzy's name in the hopes of reaching her mind.

-ooOOoo-

(Mostly Lizzy's POV)

Somebody was shouting. In the back of her mind, she knew that someone was shouting and screaming in fright. She was at peace. Fighting in total calmness. It was a new and satisfying feeling. The Zero System was showing her that she will attain peace by fighting the enemy.

Her eyes could only see destruction but she still felt at peace. Her heart was screaming. She knew it wasn't right. But her mind calmed her heart. It was better this way. Her mission is accomplished as her eyes surveyed the destruction she caused.

She saw an enemy advancing in. She fought and in her mind she smiled. She had found a worthy opponent. It was really hard to defeat the enemy. The enemy and its allies are all shouting at her. It was useless. In her mind, she knew that the Zero System will show her the truth.

Another ally showed up in her vid screen. She wanted to shut off her communication link but she can't because her enemy was taking too much of her time. Despite the blows she received, she felt at peace fighting. It was the only way to live, the system taught her.

Pinch.

Her heart was at it again. It wants her to look closely in the vidscreen and realize something. Her heart was screaming to make her control the system, not the other way around. That by controlling the system, she can be more powerful. She will know her enemies weakness and thoughts in advance. It was supposed to be that the heart and mind are in sync –

Her mind thought of a desperate move to end the fight. The gundam's canyon can put a stop to her enemy. The people in the vidscreen and her heart were slowly making her nauseous with something she can't place. And yet she maintained a cool exterior but inside she was crumbling. . . slowly. . .

"_Lizzy!"_

A desperate call that touched her heart. And as she looked up in her vid screen again, she caught a familiar face that was previously unfamiliar.

Quatre.

It was Quatre.

And behind him, Quatre's father.

She aimed at his father, like history repeating itself. Someone was blocking her view. She didn't mind. She knew her target was sighted. Behind Quatre, the enemy is behind Quatre. She screamed and fired.

Then everything went blank.

-ooOOoo-

From out of nowhere, Heero was caught off guard when Heavyarms' blade collided with his scythe. Heavyarm's blade was cut off but Heero's aim hit the target. Heero knew that his attack wasn't fatal since most of it was received by Heavyarms.

Another surprising thing happened. Wing Zero's aim changed off course towards the east from Deathscythe and fired. Then they heard the girl scream. The next thing they knew, Wing Zero is plummeting towards the sea.

-ooOOoo-

A faint sound that sounded like her mom's music.

She smiled. It was probably Sunday again. Her mom was playing those music from the 19th century again. Always on a Sunday.

"Wake up sleepy head," a man's voice. Or was it a boy's?

Her eyes twitched and tried to open her eyes slowly. All she could see was white. Did she died?

Then all of a sudden, all her bruises caught up with her and she moaned and writhed in pain.

"I think she's in pain. Howard, give me that pain killer," the voice said again.

The next thing she knew, she felt a needle poked her arm and the pain slowly ebbed away. She tried to open her eyes again and this time, she was able to see clearly.

She was in a bed with her head propped up. She voiced out the first thing she felt, "I'm thirsty."

Immediately, the braided young man beside her helped her to a drink. She looked at him for some time, causing the other boy to fidget.

"Do you know who you are?" the young man asked with worry written all over his face.

She smiled and said, "Duo no baka, whatever are you talking about?"

She felt or rather heard two people falling at the same time and some noises at the door. She realized that Duo and Howard fell off their chair and that Trowa and Heero were standing at the doorway.

"Trowa!" she exclaimed. "You're here!" There was an awkward silence as they all looked or rather Duo and Howard gaped at her looking as if she's an alien.

She frowned at them. "Howard, I could understand Duo's antics but you don't have to follow him though."

Howard cleared his throat to answer back, "Do you know what happened to you?"

Lizzy's forehead wrinkled in thought.

The others looked on as they saw Lizzy trying to think about what happened.

Duo decided it was not a good idea to make her think about the past. He tried to talk but then he saw how pale her face was and then she started crying which turned to sobbing.

Duo immediately pulled her up to his embrace and rock her back and forth. "Shh Lizzy, it wasn't' your fault. We know what happened with Dr J. It was a mission, just one fucked up mission."

Lizzy tried to get past Duo's embrace but he was too strong for her especially as she's weak at that moment. She looked at Heero teary-eyed, "I'm so sorry Heero. I have no intention of killing you!"

Surprisingly, Trowa spoke up, "So you know what happened to you?"

Lizzy nodded. Then shuddered and started to cry again.

"Shh love, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you," Duo tried to comfort her. Up close, he could see the look of dread and despair in her eyes. It was too familiar to him having experienced in the past just how life can be cruel especially on a kid.

"Well I think we should leave for now," Howard said seeing that Heero and Trowa wanted to know the details as to what exactly happened and how she managed to program such a deadly system code. Howard gave them a death glare of his own though for the two pilots it was really nonsense.

Howard, Heero and Trowa left and closed the door after them.

Duo was untangling himself from Lizzy when she caught his arms.

"Duo don't" Lizzy said sounding desperate. "Pls don't leave me."

Lizzy heard Duo sigh and placed his head on top of hers. "Okay."

Lizzy breath a sigh of relief. Then she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Duo answered. "It's nighttime already. Are you hungry? I have some food here."

Duo then got up and took a packaged food from the bedside drawer. "Here you go, bottoms up."

(Mostly Duo's POV)

Duo silently watched Lizzy eat her dinner. He could still see the violet marks on her arms and though she was wearing a tank top, he knows that there are more darker bruises on her back due to the fight.

It angered Duo so much that Dr J will use her. None of them, even Heero and Quatre, anticipated that Dr J will use her as a gundam pilot. And that Zero System, he wanted to ask outright how she managed to developed such system. They all looked at it and it was really complicated stuff. Not even Howard and Heero knew that such codes existed before. When Quatre activated it before, it came from Dr Reeds. It is not part of the gundam system. But he can't ask anything from Lizzy who still looks shaken from everything. A while back, he almost screamed out loud when she was just looking at him thinking she had an amnesia. Then they realized that she had a slight amnesia for a short while when she did forgot what happened two days ago. Take it to Howard for being direct! If only he could prevent Howard from mentioning the past. Howard mentioned that Lizzy collapsed already when she made a simulation test. And it angered him to think that she doesn't tell it to him or to any of the gundam pilots. The girl is also suicidal. But then he knew that she did it for a mission. He remembered how the Zero System also drove Quatre insane after his father died.

Duo sighed. It was not really helping any of them by harboring such dark thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Lizzy suddenly asked as she helped herself to another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"I was thinking that you mustn't talk to Dr J at all costs!" Duo was fuming.

He remembered the conversation with the freaking scientist an hour after Lizzy passed out two days ago. Dr J was all smiling and said that the mission was a success. Or rather the Zero System was a success. It also irritated him when Heero told them of his theory that Dr J had planned it from the beginning. To separate Lizzy from all the pilots and make her complete the Zero System. The small Oz base was a simple test area for the Zero system prototype and what better guinea pig to use than an innocent girl like Lizzy who had little to no experience in combat and worse piloting a gundam. Not to mention destroying the whole base and almost killing a fellow gundam pilot. Dr J said it exceeded his expectation seeing that Lizzy was able to be at par with Heero Yuy during that time.

"Is Heero mad at me?"

Duo looked at her like she had grown horns on her head. "Are you even listening to me?" he almost shouted. "I said it wasn't your fault that things happened back there. The least of your worry should be Heero. He is a perfect ass soldier, get it? He will not die easily."

Duo watched Lizzy smile but knew it didn't reach her eyes like they used too. It saddened him that she is tainted with blood now. Of course, he had seen her kill someone before when she is spying in the colonies. But for her to actually experience a massacre. Only he should be burden with that. It made him realize that Quatre and Lizzy should stay out of this war but then knew it was already too late.

He got up and was starting to tuck her in when she grabbed his left arm.

"Duo, will you stay with me tonight?"

Duo's eyebrow arched. He was kinda expecting it. She is afraid of the nightmare if she falls asleep.

He plopped down on the floor with a rug. "Okay babe, I'll even hold your hand out tonight until you fall asleep."

Lizzy stared into his eyes and said, "Actually Duo, I was hoping you will stay with me here on the bed. You have no idea how – how scared I am right now. I need to . . . I need to hold you."

Duo saw Lizzy blush. He knew it took a lot of guts for her to ask him that. He was debating with himself. To sleep or not to sleep with Lizzy. It's not that he doesn't want to hold her. He is actually afraid if he can stop himself from touching her! He remembered how he tried to rape her back then. And besides, he was supposed to hate her –

"-Alright", Duo couldn't believe he said that. He reasoned out that he will not touch her because he knows she is injured. Well... Maybe. . .

He stood up and Lizzy made room for him on the bed. He unbuckled his belt, removed his jacket, shoes and socks. He was dressed in his pants and shirt which he thinks is actually decent.

However, when he settled beside Lizzy who was pressed hard against the wall, he realized that Lizzy wasn't actually _decent_. For one thing, he and Trowa put only a tank top and one of Duo's boxer shorts so that she will be comfortable. No underwears. For one thing, all of her clothes are greased and dirty and her shirt and shorts were too rough for her bruises. Duo tried hard to suppress the ache in his lower regions.

Duo yelped when Lizzy embraced him suddenly. "W-what –". But he can't continue what he was saying. All he could feel was Lizzy's softness and her breasts poking his ribs on his left side. But then he stopped all thoughts and realized that Lizzy was actually shaking.

He sighed heavily. Lizzy was shaking with fear and to add to the effect, she placed her head on his chest, probably so she can feel and hear that another person is beside her. It was actually practical for Lizzy to embrace him like that. He tried not to squeal when Lizzy tentatively placed her leg in between his legs. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that her leg only touched her upper thigh and not his groin. But he is sure as hell he could feel the V of her legs pressed against his thigh. She was holding him now like he was going to escape. Duo had no choice but to allow himself to melt in her softness. She looked fragile to his touch. He placed his left arm around her shoulders and his other arm to hold her hand. With his free leg, he put the bedsheets on top of them and tried to sleep hard. He could feel Lizzy's wild heartbeat and wondered if she could also hear his own heartbeat.

But surprisingly, after a few minutes, he could hear Lizzy's snooze. It was a different and delightful sound compared to Heero's. He could actually die at that instant. But then his expression hardened. He is after all a gundam pilot. He cannot allow this girl who is full of mystery to dominate his heart. His heart was already set for Quatre.

Thinking of Quatre, he wondered how the Arabian boy would react seeing her lying next to him. In a provocative manner also. He sighed. He's too messed up with his emotions and kinda envied Heero for once for being cold hearted.

After staring at the ceiling for some time devoid of any thoughts, the shinigami fell asleep but unknowingly placing a light kiss on Lizzy's forehead before engulfed into a dreamless state.

(TBC)


End file.
